Someone like You
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: It has been six years since Blaine Anderson has heard Kurt Hummel's name. But when one overheard phonecall changes everything, Blaine realises that he can't let the love of his life slip past him again. Rated M for language and future content.
1. Everything He Built Up Falls Down

**Okay, so the whole inspiration for this came from Adele's 'Someone like You'. Like one hundred percent. **

**Anyways, so we'll see how this goes!**

* * *

><p>It has been six years since Blaine Anderson has heard Kurt Hummel's name.<p>

Blaine lives in Chicago, as a vice president of an enterprise that keeps him busy from 8:00 a.m to 9:00 p.m. He comes home to his apartment, and doesn't notice a shoebox hidden in the depths of his coat closet.

He goes through his routine almost mechanically, day after day, week after week, month after month.

It isn't until November 8th that his whole life changes.

Its 6:00 p.m and he's sitting on the bus, having left work early, briefcase perched on his knees, and his iPod is in at a low volume.

The phone of the man sitting across from him rings. His ringtone is 'Teenage Dream' and Blaine internally chuckles as he remembers good Dalton memories.

The man answers him phone, clearly embarrassed about his ringtone choice, and pressed the phone to his ear.

The man is about Blaine's age, and he almost instantly labels him as heterosexual. He just has that heterosexual look. That is, until-

''Kurt, calm down!'' the man laughs, and Blaine's blood turns to ice.

Kurt.

The name sings across his skin, filling him with so much love and hurt, he feels like he's going to explode. His hand begins to shake, and he knows that if he doesn't get off the bus now, he'll tackle the man and beg him for the phone, beg him for a chance to hear Kurt's voice.

If it even is the right Kurt.

Blaine gets off at the next stop.

* * *

><p>When Blaine gets back to his apartment, he sits in the coat closet, pulling the shoebox from the back of the closet. His heart is still beating quickly, and his hands still shake as he opens the box.<p>

At the top, there are three Polaroid's. Blaine always thought Polaroid's captured feeling better than digital photos.

The first one if of Blaine and Kurt, seventeen and fresh faced, cheeks pressed together in attempt to both get in the shot.

Instead of criticizing his own looks, like he would've in other photos, Blaine's eyes immediately go to Kurt.

Kurt Hummel is stunning. High cheekbones, sharp angular, pale, porcelain complexion, almost auburn hair, and eyes so blue, they make a sob rise in Blaine's throat.

He swallows the sob, and drops the Polaroid. He can't look at the other photos. Not if this will be his reaction. He reaches into the box, pulls out a soft, emerald long sleeved shirt, and buries his face in it. It still smells like Kurt, the wound deep inside him, the one that never quite healed, rips open again.

Blaine inhales the smell of the fabric, as wave after wave of pain crashes through his body, and his mind is unwillingly brought back to June 7th, 6 years ago.

'_We both have different dreams, Blaine'_

'_Kurt, don't. Don't do this'_

'_I'm sorry Blaine. But my dreams come first'._

''_Please, Kurt. Please, please, please, plea-'_

'_Goodbye Blaine'_

Blaine involuntarily sobs one hard sob that tears him away from that painful high school memory.

He drops the sweater and stands, exiting the closet quickly. He strides into the living room, picks up his phone book, and flips to the 'H' section, grabbing his phone and dialling a number he hasn't dialled in a while.

''Hello?'' Rachel? Blaine's brow furrows momentarily, but then he remembers a wedding two years ago, during his fourth year of University, a wedding that Finn and Rachel had begged him to come to as one of Finn's groomsmen. But Blaine had known without having to ask who Finn's best man was.

He hadn't been ready.

So he'd made up some excuse about having an important exam that day, and that had been it.

''Hi Rachel'' Blaine says, his voice surprisingly calm for the amount of emotions twisting within him.

''Blaine, how are you?'' she chirps happily, and Blaine smiles to himself. She's still Rachel, no matter what.

''I'm good, how are you?'' he replies almost instinctively.

''I'm amazing! I got the lead role in a little musical production here''-here being New York-'' and let me just say that one, I was so honoured, and two, and am so excited to start rehearsing! Not that I don't already know the full play'' she says and laughs.

Blaine laughs too. ''Hey Rachel, can I talk to Finn?'' he asks her. If he tells Rachel what he wants, she'll pry, and he can't risk breaking down.

''Yup! One second'' there's some shuffling on the other end of the line, and then Finn finally speaks.

''Hey Blaine, what's up?'' Finn asks cheerily. God, were they just an insanely cheery couple? It wasn't fair.

Blaine swallows noisily. He knows he's going to do this. It's time for him to do this. Part of him is terrified, but he doesn't care.

''I need to know where he is'' he says quietly, and Finn inhales sharply on the other end.

''Blaine-'' Blaine cuts Finn off quickly.

''Please Finn. I have to. I need to do this'' he begs.

''I don't think that's such a good idea'' Finn states simply, and Blaine grits his teeth together.

''Not a good idea . . . come on Finn. I deserve this. I need an explanation'' Blaine feels a ball forming in his throat as he speaks.

Finn sighs, ''why now, Blaine? What changed?'' he demands.

Blaine chokes out his words, on the verge of tears. ''I convinced myself I was over him. But I wasn't. I'm not. I keep looking for him in other guys, and I know that if I ever want to move on, I need to talk to him. I need to see him. I need-I need . . . please Finn. Just do this for me. Please. Please, please'' he shuts his eyes, waiting for the flood of tears to come. If Finn says no, he'll call Mercedes, even though that would probably be a lot harder than this.

''Do you have a pen and paper?'' Finn asks and Blaine's eyes fly open. He fishes a pen off of the coffee table, and flips to the last page in his phonebook.

''Now I do'' he says breathlessly. Everything he needs is so close. Right in his reach.

''He lives in Ann Arbor. Which is like, a 6 and a half hour bus ride from Chicago'' Finn says, and Blaine writes it down quickly.

''Ann Arbor'' he deadpans. He didn't think that anyone besides students lived there, since the University of Michigan was there.

''I know. Ask him about it when you see him'' Finn chuckles.

''So what's the address?'' Blaine asks, and Finn tells him. Blaine's hand flits across the paper as he writes down the address, his heart beating too fast.

''Blaine, before I hang up, you have to promise me something'' Finn says seriously, and Blaine nods, even though Finn can't see him.

''Anything'' he owes Finn eternal servitude for the seemingly effortless task he just performed.

''Don't do anything stupid'' Finn says.

Blaine is silent for a moment. He's bound to screw up, and he knows it.

''I'll try not to''.

* * *

><p>Kurt's house is very . . . Kurt, Blaine notes. The front lawn is covered in a blanket of untouched snow, and Blaine resists jumping into it.<p>

He stares at the beautiful house. Pale and pristine except for the teal front door.

He's afraid now, and his hands shake and he walks up the porch steps and stands in front of the door. Hi lifts his hand, heavy, and knocks. Once, twice, three times, and part of him hopes no one is home.

But then there's the sound of feet coming down the stairs and the door opens and there's Kurt in a striped shirt and jeans, his hair perfectly coiffed upwards.

''Blaine!'' he gasps. Blaine loses it, and flings himself into Kurt's arms, clutching at him like a lifeline.

Then Kurt is pulling him inside, shutting the door and Blaine continues to cling to him because nothing in the world makes sense except for Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

''Blaine!'' Kurt says again, and pulls himself out of Blaine's death grip. ''What are you doing?'' he demands.

Just hearing Kurt's voice makes a big, goofy smile appear on Blaine's face. ''I needed to see you'' he says, his voice sounding much more broken than the smile lets on.

Kurt chuckles, ''do you want a drink?'' he asks, and Blaine nods, following Kurt into the kitchen.

''A cup of tea would be really nice. It's a lot colder here than it is in Chicago'' Blaine says, sitting on one of the stools around Kurt's pristine island table.

''You're in Chicago now, are you?'' Kurt fills the kettle with water, places it back in its stand, and flicks it on.

''I was in Seattle, but I got transferred'' Blaine is able to talk to Kurt a little too easily for this situation. If it had been anyone else, Blaine would've gotten here and started screaming. But he can't do it.

''Fun'' Kurt murmurs and sits across from Blaine. His eyes sparkle, and he clasps his hands together. ''What brings you to Ann Arbor?'' Kurt asks and Blaine rolls his eyes.

He doesn't respond instantly though, taking a moment to rememorize Kurt's face. He's still his beautiful Kurt from 6 years ago.

No.

He's still beautiful, but he isn't Blaine's.

Not anymore.

''I already told you'' he tells Kurt. ''I needed to see you''.

A small smile plays on Kurt's lips, and Blaine just _can't take his eyes off of them._

''Why now?'' Kurt asks, and Blaine laughs.

''Finn asked me the same question'' he says, and Kurt's smile grows.

''And what did you tell Finn?''

Blaine won't tell the truth, obviously. But he doesn't know how else to answer. ''I told him I wasn't really sure why now'' Blaine says finally. ''I think I was just scared before''.

''And you're not scared anymore?''

''Of course I am. Just sitting here terrifies me'' Blaine says simply.

Kurt laughs, ''you remind me of Andrew. You're so blunt sometimes'' he says, and then bites his lip, as if he's said something he shouldn't have.

Blaine instantly bristles. ''Who's Andrew?'' he asks, a sharp edge entering his voice.

Kurt's left hand twitches, and Blaine's eyes are instantly drawn to it.

There, on his ring finger, is a simple gold wedding.

Blaine sees red, and his fists clench.

''Fiancé'' Kurt says quietly, and his hand reaches out as if to touch Blaine, then drops, like he thought better of it.

''Oh'' Blaine is seething. It is supposed to be his ring on Kurt's finger. Not stupid Andrew's. He doesn't even know Andrew, but he already hates him.

''We're getting married in November'' Kurt says.

One year from now.

''Did any of your dreams come true?'' Blaine demands, his head snapping up to stare at Kurt with hard, cold eyes.

Kurt's eyes narrow slightly. ''Well, I went to Columbia, met Andrew, moved to Ann Arbor, and now I'm getting married. I'd consider my life a success so far'' he snaps.

It breaks Blaine's heart to hear Kurt say that, and if Kurt wasn't hear, he'd be gasping for breath, trying to get away from the pain.

''But did you accomplish any of the dreams you had at McKinley?'' Blaine cocks his head to the side questioningly.

Kurt's jaw clenches visibly. ''Not yet, as you can tell, but I'm working on it'' he spits.

''Uh huh, and how is that going for you?''

''Is that all you came here for Blaine?'' Kurt demands.

Blaine leans forwards, all anger melting away. He feels like he's going to break. Just hearing Kurt say his name brings back too many memories.

''I got into Columbia too Kurt. If you'd so much as said 'come to Columbia, Blaine' I would've gone with you, anything to be part of your world. But then you decided I wasn't part of your dream anymore, and it killed me. I cried for months'' he leans back and swallows a sob. ''I guess I really was just your teenage dream''.

Kurt's face softens. ''Blaine-'' he stops. ''I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by coming here'' he whispers.

Blaine smiles sadly. ''Neither do I'' everything in Blaine's body hurts. Kurt isn't his. Kurt will never be his again.

''You should probably go'' Kurt looks at his watch. ''Andrew will be home soon'' Kurt stands, and so does Blaine.

''I never got my tea'' Blaine whines, following Kurt to the door.

Kurt opens the door for Blaine, and smiles weakly. ''There's a Starbucks around the corner'' he says.

Not the answer Blaine wants to hear. He actually hoped for something along the lines of 'let's run away together to Chicago, and I'll buy you a tea then'.

Blaine steps out into the cold air. ''See you Kurt'' he says.

''Goodbye Blaine'' Kurt shuts the door.

The ride back to the bus terminal is numb. Blaine hasn't even bought a return ticket. He'd had some stupid fantasy that Kurt would've seen Blaine, jumped on him, and begged him to never leave again.

He walks to the ticket sales desk, and asks the woman when the next bus to Chicago is.

''One hour'' she says, and he buys a ticket, before hurrying into the handicapped washroom.

Blaine locks the door, and stares at himself in the mirror. He feels pathetic. He should've kissed some sense into Kurt. Done something other than make himself look like an idiot.

He slides down onto the cold linoleum floor, and finally let's himself burst into tears, hard, loud sobs that shake through him for what seems like an eternity.

Once his eyes dry, he stands and splashes water onto his face, feeling empty.

7 hours later, Blaine is on the bus, Chicago in plain view. The bright lights of the city make Blaine's tired face light up, and he sighs shakily.

The bright lights of Chicago never looked so lonely.


	2. He Won't Lose Him Again

ALRIGHTY, here's chapter two!

It's not fantastic, I admit, I ended it badly, but Chapter Three will be better.

Here ya go!

* * *

><p>Kurt closes the door. He stands there for a moment, breathing deeply.<p>

**_I guess I really was just your teenage dream_**

He walks into the kitchen, and flicks the kettle back on. A cup of tea is really necessary. He grabs a mug and a teabag from the cupboard behind him, and sits back down.

Kurt did not expect his day to go like this. He hadn't expected Blaine to show up on his porch after six years of no contact, and then throw himself at Kurt. He had also not expected Blaine to talk to him with such ease, and then start a semi-fight. And he definitely had not expected Blaine to spill his heart out to Kurt.

**_I guess I really was just your teenage dream_**

He hates that Blaine still looks at him like he's Katy Perry, or another one of his Top 40 Idols. He hates that Blaine has every right to yell and get angry at Kurt, yet he hadn't. And he absolutely _loathes _the way his heart still skipped a beat every time Blaine looked at him.

The water reaches its boiling point; Kurt flicks the kettle off, and pours steaming water into his mug. He lets the tea bag sit for a minute or two, before taking it out and tossing it in the green bin.

Kurt's head spins. He doesn't understand how one day was able to throw the world he'd worked so hard to create completely off its axis.

**_I guess I really was just your teenage dream_**

He sits and the table and drinks his tea too quickly, burning his tongue. He never thought his time at McKinley would come back and kick him in the face. But it had.

And there was no changing it.

Blaine looked great; Kurt has to admit, despite the two days worth of stubble. His hazel eyes still had that sparkle that always made Kurt's insides turn to liquid heat, and his sense of style had improved, slightly. There were no more suspenders or bow ties that secretly made Kurt giggle like a school girl. It was all working class business man now.

**_I guess I really was just your teenage dream _**

Kurt stares at the ring on his left hand. Did Blaine really have to show up one month after his engagement? It kind of irritates Kurt, but he knows that Blaine had no way of knowing that Kurt was engaged.

After all, it was genuine anger in Blaine's eyes when he looked at Kurt's ring.

He takes another slow, long sip of his tea and studies the shaking liquid within the cup.

His hands still shake.

**_I guess I really was just your teenage dream_**

It had killed Kurt when Blaine had said that. Maybe he had never truly understood how much more than a teenage dream Blaine was to him.

Blaine was Kurt's existence. If Blaine had been a planet, Kurt would have been the satellite orbiting around it, unable to leave its field of gravity.

But his dreams really had meant more. He _had _seen Blaine in some part of his future, but it hadn't been in his whole New-York-then-Broadway vision. And it definitely had not been in his I'll-marry-Andrew-and-have-a-beautiful-life vision. The one that was so close to coming true.

Kurt looks up, and stares at himself in the mirror on the wall directly in front of him. He hates himself right now.

He loves Andrew. He truly does, with every fibre of his being.

And there is no way Blaine Anderson is going to ruin this.

* * *

><p>''So how did it go?''<p>

Blaine curls up on the couch and pulls the quilt up around him. ''Not well'' he admits, and Finn chuckles.

''Let me guess, you did something stupid?'' he deadpans, and Blaine groans.

''Just going there was stupid. Stupid Andrew who stupid sat next to me on the bus and stupid said Kurt's name'' he grumbles, and then sits up straight. ''Oh, and thank you very much for telling me that Kurt is engaged'' he snaps sarcastically.

''What? Oh right. Sorry. He and Andrew only got engaged like a month ago. A little early, if you ask me'' Finn says pointedly.

Blaine rolls his eyes. ''This coming from a guy who got married in his fourth year of university''

Finn laughs, ''alright, alright, I won't judge'' he says, ''anyways, what happened?''

''I got there, went to the address, knocked on the door'' Blaine pauses, and considers lying to Finn. They'd never been very close, but it seems all of a sudden they're best friends. ''I kind of threw myself at him'' he says quietly.

''You threw yourself at him? God, you're the smartest kid I know Blaine'' Finn says sarcastically. ''I bet the poor kid practically had a heart attack''

''Actually, he reacted pretty well. He pulled me inside and kind of . . . pushed me away'' the wound deep inside Blaine throbs slightly, but he ignores the pain.

''That's surprising. I half expected him to yell at you or something'' Finn admits.

''Yeah, I know, so did I. I'm pretty sure I just shocked the hell out of him'' Blaine says, ''anyways, so then he offered to make me a cup of tea and we talked'' he lifts one shoulder nonchalantly, forgetting that Finn can't actually see him.

''Right . . . and you didn't argue with him at all''

''I saw his engagement ring and kind of turned into an asshole''

Finn laughs, ''good job'' he says, and Blaine half smiles.

''How's Rachel?'' he asks Finn, eager to turn the conversation away from him.

''She's good. Worried about you'' Blaine rolls his eyes and Finn's answer.

''Why would she worry about me''

''She thinks you're lonely, Blaine'' Finn says, and Blaine bites his lip. Rachel seems to have an uncanny sense of what people are feeling, even if she's not with them.

''I'm not lonely at all, Finn'' he lies quietly.

''When was the last time you went out with friends'' Finn asks.

Blaine groans. ''I'm not lonely. I'm just alone. Not a big deal'' he explains. ''Anyways, I have to go. Early day at work tomorrow'' he says.

''Fine, goodbye Blaine'' Finn grumbles.

''Bye Finn'' he says, and hangs up.

Blaine stays sitting for a couple of seconds, waiting for the dull ache in his chest to spreads through his body. And when it does, he stands up, and heads into his room. He shouldn't have lied to Finn, he knows that, but it's easier than telling him that he really _is _lonely, and just needs someone right now.

He turns on his bedside lamp, and crawls into bed. His heart still hurts from his visit with Kurt. He doesn't think it will stop hurting for a long time. He snuggles down deep under the covers, and turns off the lamp.

Blaine is exhausted, and he can't wait to fall asleep. But he also doesn't know how tomorrow will go . . . if he'll even be able to make it through the day.

But he does know one thing for sure.

He's not letting Kurt get away easily this time.

* * *

><p>''Blaine was here?''<p>

Kurt bites his lip. He really didn't expect Andrew to sound so calm about it.

''Yes, he was. But only for half an hour'' he says, ''don't be upset!''

Andrew blinks his big, green eyes and laughs. ''Why would I be upset'' he asks, and begins unbuttoning his work shirt.

''Well, most boys would be if their fiancé's ex-boyfriends showed up out of the blue one day'' Kurt says, and closes his book.

''You look like such a little housewife'' Andrew laughs, ''all in bed with your book and reading glasses'' he says, pulling off his shirt. ''But no, I'm not upset'' he smiles happily at Kurt.

''Okay, for one, I will never be a housewife, nor will I ever wear glasses'' he sticks his tongue out playfully at Andrew, ''and second, you are the weirdest person ever. I would've gotten mad if like . . . Reid or something showed up'' Kurt tells Andrew.

Andrew slips on a soft grey t-shirt, and changes into a pair of striped pyjama pants. ''I dated Reid for what, a week? You probably wouldn't have gotten mad. You would've laughed at his patheticness'' Andrew jumps onto the bed, and curls up under the blankets next to Kurt.

Kurt smiles ''true, I wouldn't have been very nice to him. But you should be mad!'' if Andrew knew about all the emotions Kurt was feeling when Blaine was here, he would be angry.

''Do you want me to be mad?'' Andrew asks seductively, pressing an open-mouthed kiss right below Kurt's jaw. ''Because I can be mad, I can be furious. I can punish you if you want me to''

''As nice as that offer sounds . . .'' Kurt smoothly pulls away from Andrew to place his book on the bedside table. Not tonight. Not after what just happened. ''I have to work tomorrow. And if we start now, we won't finish for a while''

''That's because you'll be begging for more'' Andrew purrs, but complies, moving away from Kurt to lie down in bed.

''Probably. So let's let me sleep'' Kurt turns off the lamp, and lies down, pulling the blankets up to his chin, and turning away from Andrew.

''Love you Kurt'' Andrew says, curling around Kurt.

Kurt bites the inside of his cheek, hard enough to draw blood. When Andrew says it, he can almost hear Blaine saying it too, like an overlap.

''Me too'' is all Kurt says.

His eyes stay open, and he stares at his closet, the only thing in his line of sight.

Today had been a stupid day, and Kurt had been almost relieved when Blaine had left.

But he knew deep down inside him, that even though Blaine had left,

He wouldn't be gone for long.

* * *

><p>Blainers will NOT be gone for long.<p>

Gosh. He always comes back.

Lalalalala, reviews for more.

Well, not really.

I'll pretty much post more no matter what :)


	3. When All Else Fails, Rely on Tequila!

**Short, I know. And pretty sucky. But all my writing skills are being used for English class, so when I'm writing for one, it's like my brain is fried. I KNOW I KNOW I'm a bad updater. I try to update once a week but we can tell that that doesn't work! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Reviews INSPIRE me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

''I hate work''

It's a phrase Blaine Anderson can't help but think at least twice a day. His job . . . not that he really _truly _hates it. It just exhausts him to the point that it makes him want to die.

Blaine shuts down his computer and checks his watch. 9:30 p.m, finally. He feels like the day has just strolled languidly by him, enjoying when Blaine almost had a brain haemorrhage from boredom.

He stands up, and stretches his arms high above his head, cracking his back noisily. Right now, it would be nice to have someone to go home to.

He gets home around ten, and immediately turns on the kettle. There's nothing quite like a nice chamomile tea to calm a working man. He turns on the radio too, to drown out the heavy silence that lingers in his apartment.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong _

_Really?_ Blaine winces, and clenches his hands into fists. Why does everything in his life have to remind him of Kurt? He liked it better when he'd seemingly forgotten Kurt.

It made existing easier.

''_Sing for me Blaine''_

''_I-I can't when you've got your hand-Jesus Christ!''_

''_Blaine, I'm begging you to sing for me. Katy Perry. Teenage Dream. Please, I love when you sing it''_

''_I know you get me, so I let my - oh K-Kurt just-oh God, pl-please''_

''_You're not singing anymore''_

''_It's kind of hard to focus when you're doing that thing with your-ohdearmotherofgod''_

Blaine shakes off the memory and shuts off the radio. Even beautiful memories like that still make the wound in Blaine's heart ache.

The boiling water reaches its peak, and Blaine makes himself a quick cup of chamomile tea. The silence is much heavier now that there is nothing distracting Blaine from the utter emptiness of his life.

Maybe it's his fault that Kurt left. If he'd really, really truly fought for him, maybe Kurt would be sitting next to him right now, asking Blaine about his day.

God damn it!

Two days since he saw Kurt, and now all his thoughts revolve around him. Blaine angrily grabs his Blackberry, and dials his friend Wes' number. He needs a night out with friends.

''Hello'' Wes' voice is familiar and Blaine sighs happily. He's missed hanging out with him.

''Hey Wes, its Blaine . . . work is coming down pretty rough, and I think I need a drink'' he laughs at Wes' response. ''Yes, I'm serious. All right . . . see you soon''

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine is in Twilight, a new nightclub just around the corner from Wes' apartment.<p>

''You don't look like a child for once, I'm impressed'' Wes comments over the pulsing music as soon as he sees Blaine.

Blaine looks down at his outfit. He's wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, nothing out of the ordinary for him. ''I don't think I've ever looked like a child other than when I actually was child'' he says.

Wes laughs, ''I still remember your 'I like bowties and suspenders' phase Blaine. You were like a five year old who wanted to look nice for their first day of school''

Blaine rolls his eyes. ''Bowties are cool'' he says absentmindedly.

''Whatever, listen, Jeff and Nick are going to be here soon. Though I'd rustle up some of the old Warblers for a night of fun'' Wes says enthusiastically, lightly shaking Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughs and walks over to the bar, and buys himself a glass of tequila. _It's a night out, might as well have fun_, Blaine tells himself half-heartedly.

''Can I buy you a drink?'' a dark, seductive voice asks, and Blaine turns to the owner of said voice.

The man is tall, with light brown hair and pale green eyes. Attractive, Blaine notes, and he smiles. ''Already bought one'' he says, lifting his glass.

The man chuckles, ''alright, alright, can I buy you a second one?'' he sits on the stool next to Blaine, and places his elbow on the table. Blaine hesitates momentarily, and the man continues. ''I saw you with your friends, who look very straight. You, who sends my gaydar off the charts, look like you need a gay friend to talk to. Let me buy you a drink''.

Blaine considers the man's offer. _It's a night out, might as well have fun_ he repeats to himself, trying to expel the immediate panic at the thought of this man flirting with him.

''I'm Blaine, and I turn into kind of slut when I drink tequila'' he extends a hand, probably saying the worst pickup line on the planet.

The man laughs, ''I'm James, and I'll make sure to buy you more tequila'' he says, and shakes Blaine's hand.

And he does.

After about three tequilas, James' hair is looking noticeably redder, and his eyes are ten times bluer. After four tequilas, all of his features have blurred into something completely different.

''Would you like to dance with me'' James purrs in Blaine's ear, as a fast paced song comes on.

Blaine nods, heating flooding his whole body. James' brand new blue eyes begin glittering with something dark and seductive, something that makes Blaine feel oddly warm.

James leads Blaine onto the crowded dance floor, and almost instantly begins grinding his hips into Blaine's in a way that makes Blaine's head spin with confused feelings.

On one hand, it is very arousing. He can already feel James' erection pressing against his thigh, and it's extremely distracting. But on the other hand, he doesn't feel like he's ready for this kind of intimacy yet. He might not be for a while.

But then he loses himself in the music and James' hips turn into someone else's hips, someone who can give Blaine a hard-on just by thinking about those hips. All he can feel is that very someone's hips pressed hard against his, and the very someone's lips exploring the length of his neck.

Blaine opens his eyes for a fraction of a second, focuses on the pulsating lights above him, and then pulls Kurt in for a stunning kiss.

The kiss is raw and messy, teeth bumping and tongues battling for dominance. One of Kurt's hands is pressed against Blaine's throat, and the other is tight against his ass.

This is Kurt, this is everything Blaine needs, and this is perfect.

He pulls back, needing to look into Kurt's blue eyes for a moment. Reassure himself that this is real. But when he opens his eyes, he meets pale green ones, which are filled with raw, unbridled lust. Not the blue ones that usually look at him with such love, such _adoration. _

And all of a sudden it hits Blaine that Kurt is no longer his. Truly, truly hits him this time. It is worse than it was in the bathroom in Ann Arbor. His throat closes up and before he knows it he's sobbing harder than he's ever sobbed in his life.

The next few minutes go by in a blur. James' is steering Blaine back to where Wes, Nick, and Jeff are. He's apologizing profusely to Wes, telling him that Blaine just started _crying_ all of a sudden. He gives Blaine one last, smouldering look before sauntering away.

Blaine feels absolutely ridiculous as he struggles to breathe, and Jeff grips Blaine's shoulders tight.

''Hey, buddy, what's going on?'' he asks, voice concerned.

Blaine looks up at him through tear filled eyes and whispers, ''I'm not over it''.

Jeff blanches, and stands up straight. ''Of course'' he chokes out, and says something to Wes that Blaine barely registers.

Blaine once again feels ridiculous, crying in the middle of a nightclub. But his heart is aching. Aching like it has never ached before. Waves of pain lap at his mind, coming so close to pulling him under.

''Let's go'' Wes says sharply, throws an arm around Blaine, and pulls him roughly outside. He hails a cab quickly and let's Blaine get in first. He tells the cab driver Blaine's address and Blaine slumps against the seat. Everything in him hurts.

''It's okay, just relax'' Wes whispers, and Blaine turns to stare out the window.

He closes his eyes, and finally, finally lets the waves of pain drag him under.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still deciding whether I like this chapter or not. <strong>

**JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. **

**This story has a very happy *coughcoughsmuttycoughcough* ending. **

**Stop reading if that's not what you want. **

**THANK YOU!**

** I love all of you and I'll update soon!**


	4. Stupid Things we do When we are Drunk

**SO alrighty. I have not posted in a while. I think that I'm going to try posting every Sunday. OR every other Sunday, because sometimes I have really shitty weeks and my writing is bad. Like this chapter. Gosh. I actually rewrote it three times, and this was the best I could do. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I will seriously try harder in the next chapter.**

**cpimentel983-Ehh, I don't know how long it will be. I won't go overboard and do like, 50 chapters. I won't give myself a limit, because if I do I know I'll surpass it. But it'll be over 15.**

**stupidamericanidioms91-YES! I put that in there HOPING that someone would see it! Thank you :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you all rock!**

**And lastlyyy . . . I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Sun pours in from the crack in the curtains, and hits Blaine directly in the face, waking him from a peaceful slumber. He groans at the throbbing in his head, and sits up. His mouth is dry, and he makes a face. He can barely even remember the night before.

''Good morning'' Wes says from across the room, and his voice makes Blaine's head throb a little more.

''What . . .? The fuck did I drink last night? Jesus. I haven't had a headache this bad since fucking university'' Blaine is swearing, for the first time in a while, and the words feel odd slipping past his lips.

''You drank some tequila and got hot and heavy with some guy" Wes says very matter-of-factly.

Blaine wills himself to remember last night, and he gets a brief flash of pale green eyes. ''Oh right . . . Dean, or something" he mutters.

"Not even close" Wes laughs, "his name was James", Wes reaches into the pocket of his jeans, and hands Blaine a crumpled up piece of paper. ''He wanted me to give you this'' he says, handing Blaine the paper.

Blaine unfolds the paper, and reads the clear, elegant script silently.

_If you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm here. If you ever need a good time, I'll be there. Call me. Xoxo, James. _

Blaine stares at the paper for a few seconds, and then tosses it onto the coffee table. ''Why the hell am I on the couch'' Blaine stares at his surroundings. He's still wearing last night's clothes, and they still smell like booze and man.

"You didn't really want to go to your room'' Wes says quietly. ''You, um . . . well, you started bawling when I tried to bring you into your room''

Blaine's eyes widen. ''Pardon me? I cried?'' he says, bewildered.

''A lot'' Wes laughs. ''You kept saying that there were too many memories in that room, and when I put you on the couch you said that there were too many here too, and I didn't even understand because Kurt was never even-'' Wes shuts his mouth, and Blaine's eyes widen.

''Excuse me?'' Blaine demands, and Wes winces.

''You were really, _really_ upset about Kurt. You told me about going to Ann Arbor and spending the whole time wishing he would just kiss you'' Wes shakes his head slightly.

Blaine bites down on his bottom lip. ''That's horribly embarrassing'' he says.

''You're totally going to hate me for this . . .'' Wes groans and Blaine looks at him questioningly.

''What did you do?'' he watches as Wes struggles to hide something that is probably huge and monumental. ''Come on Wes, what did you do?''

''I called Kurt!'' Wes finally says, and Blaine freezes.

''You did what?'' he practically shrieks, and Wes sighs.

''You were having a meltdown, and I didn't know what else to do. It seemed like the smart thing to do at the moment'' he explains.

* * *

><p><strong>The night before . . . <strong>

**11:30 p.m**

Kurt is half asleep when the phone rings. He expects its Andrew, who was still on a business trip in Seattle. He reaches across Andrew's empty spot, and grabs the cordless phone, and presses 'Talk'

''Hello'' he manages to say coherently, his eyes already falling closed.

''K-Kurt, is this Kurt?'' a voice asks, and Kurt's eyes snap open.

''Wes'' he says, and he can hear something strange on Wes' end of the line.

''Oh dude, hey'' it has been what, a month, since Kurt has last seen Wes, and he wonders why Wes is calling him at this ungodly hour.

''What's going on'' he demands. He's deciphered the sound in the background. It sounds like absolutely broken sobbing, and Kurt has no idea who could be making that kind of heartbreaking noise.

''It's-'' he cuts off for a moment, and Kurt hears him tell someone to 'just quiet down for a second'. ''Sorry'' Wes says breathlessly, and then continues. ''It's Blaine. He's having a breakdown'' he tells Kurt, and Kurt can't help but wince when his heart seizes.

''Who are you talking to?'' Kurt hears Blaine say, his words drawn out and incredibly slurred. Kurt hates hearing Blaine like this, but he knows that getting drunk is Blaine's way of coping with things.

''I'm talking to Kurt, Blaine'' Wes snaps, and then swears. ''Shit'' he says to Kurt, ''I shouldn't have told him that, should've I?'' Wes sighs.

Kurt grimaces, ''its fine Wes, just let me talk to him'' he says, hoping that maybe he can talk some sense into Blaine.

''Pardon me?'' Wes demands, and Kurt bites his lip.

''Just . . . put Blaine on the phone'' this is risky, very, very risky. But before Kurt can change his mind, Blaine is there, slurring almost illegibly into the phone.

''K-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt . . . I went to a-a club tonight'' Blaine slurs, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

''I guessed'' he says sarcastically, and Blaine giggles.

''An, it was called Twi-twilight, and a b-boy bought me a drink. I thi-think he had blue eyes b-but I can't remember'' Blaine laughs, ''he had these hips, and, they . . . they were moving a lot'' he slurs, and then sighs shakily.

''Blaine, what is wrong with you?'' Kurt asks, ''why is Wes calling me at 11:30 at night?'' he leans back on his pillow, and waits for Blaine's reply.

Blaine is quiet, but Kurt knows he is still there. ''Um . . . cause you see . . . this boy, I think his name was James . . . or something, and then he kissed me, and I just, started to really, _really _miss you. And then he wasn't you and he brought me back to Nick, and Jeff and Wes, and I just, really wanted you to be there but you weren't'' he hiccups, and Kurt bites his lip.

Alright, this hurt. He never truly let himself face how he left Blaine. But right now he can feel the whole situation nudging itself back into his brain.

''Why'd you have to go, Kurt?'', Blaine asks, his voice starting to sound like a neglected five year olds. ''You left and you didn't come back. You didn't visit or ever call, or ever try to make contact again. Why did you just disappear?'' Blaine is crying again, and Kurt closes his eyes.

''I'm sorry Blaine. I am so, so sorry'' he whispers.

''You left just like you promised you never would'' Blaine accuses.

''I know, I know. But I don't think I was ever good at keeping promises'' Kurt says bluntly.

Blaine laughs wetly, ''I miss you, Kurt'' he says. ''And I know I've said that a lot but I feel like you don't really, even get it. I miss you more than an orphan misses his mom''

''That was a horrible analogy Blaine. Jesus, I forgot how silly you are when you're drunk'' Kurt laughs, ''alright, give me back to Wes, okay?''.

''Okay, goodbye Kurt'' he says, and two seconds later, Wes is on the line again.

''I'm so sorry Kurt, I just-I just didn't know what to do. And I think calling you seemed rational ten minutes ago. God, he's just . . . going into a downward spiral. I didn't mean to just call you and-''

''Wes, Wes, calm down!'' Kurt laughs, ''its okay, I was awake anyways. It's not a big deal'' he lies. It totally is a big deal. Now he'll be awake the whole night thinking about Blaine and how he just _left_ him and how he is probably just as wrecked as Kurt is.

''Okay . . . thanks Kurt'' Wes says, ''bye then''.

''Goodbye Wes'' Kurt says, and hangs up.

He can't fall asleep now. Not knowing that Blaine probably is falling apart inside. Adult, working Blaine doesn't seem like the type to show true vulnerability.

Kurt stands up, and grabs a pair of jeans out of his closet. He can't just stand by and watch Blaine spiral into darkness.

He knows exactly what he has to do

* * *

><p>''So I talked to Kurt and pretty much made an idiot out of myself'' Blaine deadpans, standing up and stretching.<p>

''Precisely'' Wes says, and Blaine walks past him to go into the kitchen.

''I'm going to make eggs, do you want anything?'' Blaine asks Wes, and Wes steps in front of Blaine.

''Actually . . . how about I make the eggs, and you can stay here'' Wes smiles, and Blaine lifts an eyebrow.

''I like making my own eggs'' Blaine says, and tries to step around Wes, who mimics his movement.

''Actually, the kitchen flooded with water. I suggest you not go in there'' Wes says, his eyes panicked.

''Wes, oh my God, don't bullshit me'' Blaine says, and once again tries to push past Wes.

''Alright, alright, I made you a cake, and it's in the kitchen, so you have to wait here so I can bring it to you'' Wes pushes Blaine back slightly, and Blaine pushes him back.

''Jesus Christ Wes! I am hungover and I want to make myself eggs, and if you don't move right now, I'll be tempted to punch you in the face'' Blaine growls. He pushes angrily past Wes, and walks into the kitchen.

''I don't see what the problem is. There is nothing-oh'' there is a problem. And that problem is sitting at his kitchen table, sipping a Starbucks coffee.

Kurt looks up at Blaine and smiles sadly. ''Good morning Blaine, sleep well?'' he asks.

Only one word pushes into Blaine's surprised brain, as he stares at the beautiful boy in front of him.

**Fuck. **


	5. Awkward Breakfast

**HUZZAH! Chapter Five!**

**God, I really need to get back on track with writing. I have not been writing ANYTHING (excluding my one-shot, Made of Glass. Stupid Attack of the Plot Invasive Species . . . ) and I'm going to try reallyreallyreally hard to get writing again.**

**GOOD NEWS, ****I've mapped out where this story is going. I've written the last couple of scenes, and I'm really excited, and I'm going to try not to rush through just to get to the climactic end point.**

**BAD NEWS, ****We haven't gotten any Klaine kisses since Episode Five. Irritating much? So yeah, fics are pretty much my only source for Klaine kissies and smutties. **

**So yeah, here's Chapter Five. Don't kill me if you hate it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND ME ARE FRIENDS. DON'T BE AFRAID TO THROW IT AT ME. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be on HBO and there would be no soft-focus sexin. Oh Lurd. What is wrong with me.**

* * *

><p>It is mind-boggling; the way Blaine has the ability to push himself thoroughly back into Kurt's life after six years.<p>

The way Kurt simply says to himself, '_oh, Andrew won't be back for another week. He doesn't need to know that I'm going to Chicago' _and then packs a bag and goes to Chicago all because he's afraid that Blaine could crash and burn.

And now here he is, sitting in Blaine's quaint little apartment, sipping a Starbucks non-fat mocha, and reading the comics.

It's kind of funny, how he's just doing this all for one ex-boyfriend. Well, only ex-boyfriend. Or well, the only one that meant something . . .

But that's not the point! The point is that if Kurt had any ounce of rationality in him, he would not have gotten on a bus to Chicago at midnight last night. But he_ did_ take a seven hour bus ride to Chicago, to see a man that he didn't need back in his life.

So, Kurt knows it's safe to say that he really, really, really lacks in the rationality department.

The kitchen door bursts open, and Blaine comes in, staring angrily behind him.

''I don't see what the problem is. There is nothing-oh'' he says, when he sees Kurt, eyes wide.

Kurt tries to smile. ''Good morning Blaine, sleep well?'' he asks, sipping his coffee.

Blaine blinks, and runs a hand through his curls, and Kurt can't help but notice how funny they look, one side still gelled, and the other side sticking up.

Kurt smirks, ''do you want a glass of water?'' he asks, standing up and opening the cupboard above the sink to grab a glass.

''Have you already memorized my living space?'' Blaine asks, cocking his head to the side, and Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine.

''Very funny, Anderson, and no, I have not memorised the full apartment. Just the kitchen'' he winks, and Blaine makes a funny noise at the back of his throat.

''I can serve myself, Kurt'' he says, and steps forward to take the cup from Kurt.

Kurt lifts a brow as Blaine fills the glass with water. ''Alright, I was just trying to be helpful'' he says.

''You know what would be really helpful?'' Blaine sits down at the table and chugs his water. ''If you tell me what in the world you are doing in my kitchen''.

Kurt lifts a brow. ''Do you want anything to eat, Blaine? Wes told me that you have a thing for eggs'' he smirked.

As if on command, Wes pokes his head into the kitchen, looking guilty. ''Hey guys'' he says meekly, and drops into a chair next to Blaine.

Blaine glares at him, and then turns to Kurt. ''I'm actually feeling like waffles'' Blaine says stiffly, and Kurt nods.

''Alright, do you have a waffle press?'' Kurt asks, and Blaine points to the cupboard. ''Good'' Kurt says, and saunters over to the cupboard, and pulls out a heart shaped waffle press.

He puts it back.

''You still have that?'' he asks, voice shaking lightly, and Blaine lifts a shoulder.

''I like waffles. I didn't see the point of buying another if I already had one'' he says coldly, and Kurt glares at him.

''Let's just have cereal!'' Wes cries, his voice reaching a panicked falsetto. ''Man, cereal is delicious. Plus, Blaine has good cereal'' he is speeding through his words and he yanks open the pantry, pulling out a box of Count Chocula. ''Mmm, look, Chocula'' Wes grins, and Blaine laughs.

''Fuck, Wes, don't make me laugh, it really hurts'' Blaine presses a hand to his temple, and Kurt snorts.

''I'll make you an herbal tea, you big baby'' Kurt says, and Blaine throws his arms up.

''Finally'' he yells, ignoring the throbbing in his skull, ''I've been waiting for this tea''.

''Alright, it's settled, two bowls of Count Chocula?'' Wes says, taking two bowls out of the cupboard, and Blaine shoots out of his chair.

''Shit, what time is it?'' he demands, looking at the digital clock on his stove.

''Relax child, I already called your work. Amber picked up and I told her you were hungover as fuck'' Wes says, grinning cheesily at Blaine.

''you little shit Wes, this is the fourth time!'' Blaine whines, ''and the first two times I wasn't even hungover. You just wanted to take me to the movies'' he accuses, ''if I get fired I'm going to kick your ass''.

''You're too short, Blaine. My ass is out of reach from your foot. If you tried to kick my ass, you'd end up kicking yourself in the face, because your face is at my ass height'' Wes snaps, opening the refrigerator to grab the milk, and Blaine flips him off.

''Do you hear yourself speak, Wesley?'' Blaine asks, and Wes purposely slams the refrigerator door closed extra hard, making Blaine wince.

''I do hear myself speak, Blainesley, and if I do say so myself, I am quite brilliant'' Wes grins widely.

Blaine rolls his eyes, and fills his bowl with cereal. ''Oh, did you want a bowl of cereal?'' Blaine asks, Kurt, who shakes his head, places a cup of tea in front of Blaine, and sits down across from him.

''If you didn't notice, while you and Wes were bantering, I made myself a bowl of granola and yogurt'' Kurt says airily, and absentmindedly licks a stripe of yogurt off his spoon.

Blaine looks down, cheeks flaming and he busies himself by pouring milk into his bowl. _It's just warm in here _he tells himself, _it's not like I was thinking about Kurt licking other things. That would be wrong. He's in a relationship. _

''So, are you just staying for the day Kurt?'' Blaine asks, even though that would be idiotic. 7 hours to come to Chicago for the day, and then a 7 hour ride back to Ann Arbor.

Kurt lifts a brow, ''I haven't really thought about it'' he bites his lip, ''I like Chicago. I might stay a couple of days, do some sightseeing, maybe some shopping'' he lifts a shoulder, and Blaine nods.

''Do you know where you're going to stay?'' Blaine asks, spooning cereal into his mouth so his loud crunching crowds out his thoughts.

_Ask me if you can stay here. Ask me if you can stay here. Come on Kurt, ask me, ask me, please just ask-_

''I don't know. I haven't thought about anything yet! I got here, what, two hours ago?'' Kurt chuckles.

''I still don't really understand why you're here'' Blaine says, taking a slow sip of his tea. God, it's delicious.

Kurt rolls his eyes, ''just eat Blaine. We don't have to talk about this right now'' he says, taking another bite of his granola.

''When are we going to talk about it'' Blaine lets his spoon clatter into his empty bowl, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

''Wes is taking us to the movies. He wants to see The Muppets'' Kurt says simply, ''we can talk about it then''.

Blaine glares at Wes, who is still innocently eating his cereal. ''So you are bringing me to the movies! You're the biggest idiot on the planet'' Blaine snarls, ''are you aware of that?''.

Wes grins, and ruffles Blaine's hair affectionately.

''I'm still taller than you''

* * *

><p><strong>Actually though, why is this so short. I was flipping positive I wrote more. this is upsetting. Ugh.<strong>

**Review for more. IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME. **

**All of my updates are getting continuously shorter. This is bad. But to admit, this update was pretty rushed.**

**Sorry.**

**I LOVE ALL YOU KLAINERS. I WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU.**

**hehe. **


	6. Shopping Helps Clear the Brain

**Wow. I love Klaine with a passion. They were so cheesy in the Christmas Special. Also, the Rachel and Blaine being siblings headcanon on tumblr? Totally amazing.**

**Yeah, no excuses for lateness. Or well, if lack of inspiration counts as an excuse well, then that's my excuse. I'm getting really bad writers block, where I sit down and literally cannot write a single word. **

**BUT lucky for you guys, I think it's ending, because here's a chapter and I'm already halfway through writing the next. Also I wrote a little one-shot that I'm going to post. And I'm working on another one too. **

**SO I know EXACTLY where this story is going, I know what's going to happen at the end, I know what I'm going to do . . .but I'm having a little trouble just organizing all the big scenes and it's pretty tedious. Christmas break is soon though, so expect a lot of writing and really pointless one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. It would be on HBO if it was mine. Hehehe . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

It is nights like these that Blaine is almost thankful for his random bouts of insomnia. It gives him time to really think about the day he's had today.

He's pretty sure the amount of times he wanted to punch Wes surpassed the usual today.

It had started when they'd gone to the movie theatre.

Wes, being the absolute asshole he felt he needed to be, had taken the aisle seat and forced Kurt and Blaine sit next to one another, and then had left, leaving them in awkward silence.

He'd done stupid little things like that all during the day, and then when they'd gotten back to Blaine's apartment, and Kurt asked what hotels there were around the area, Wes had decided to be The Douchebag of the Century.

''Why don't you just stay here'' Wes suggested, placing a saccharine smile on his face.

Kurt's eyes widened, ''I wouldn't want to intrude'' he choked out, and Wes scoffed.

''Well, we wouldn't you just roaming Chicago all alone would we?'' Wes elbowed Blaine in the stomach, who was still staring at him in shock.

''I could get a map'' Kurt stared at the floor, flushing darkly. ''It is okay, I don't want to-''

''Oh hush up, Kurt'' Wes waved him off. ''You have a pull out couch, don't you Blaine?'' Wes arched a brow, turning to stare at Blaine.

''Well, yeah, I do, but-''

''Then it's settled'' Wes cut him off, and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. ''Alright then, I'm off. I've been with you two the whole day, and I think Genevieve is getting a little antsy'' he shot Blaine another overly fake smile, and let himself out.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, before dropping his face into his hands. ''This is mega awkward. Wow, thank you Wes'' he chuckled. ''I can go to a Hilton, or something, it's really not a big deal at all''.

Blaine shook his head, ''don't be stupid. Wes is right. You're bound to get yourself lost if you're wandering around. You can stay here, and I'll give you a map of the good places to shop around here'' Blaine told Kurt. ''I'd show you around, but I can't miss work again, because I'm pretty sure my boss is this close to firing me'' he said, and Kurt laughed.

''Are you sure?'' he asked Blaine, biting down on his bottom lip. ''I don't want to be a nuisance''.

''Well, it's better to stay here with me for the next couple of days-'' _the only catch is that it will be extremely awkward, mind you_, Blaine thought ''-than stay for like, one thousand dollars a night at the Hilton'' he lifted a shoulder, and Kurt nodded.

''Thank you Blaine'' Kurt murmured, ''it means a lot''.

Blaine clenched his jaw, smiled stiffly at Kurt, and wordlessly helped him pull out the couch. After getting sheets and blankets for Kurt, Blaine said a quick goodnight to Kurt, and hurried to the confines of his room.

And here Blaine is, staring at the swirls on the ceiling of his room, hoping that this nightmare will end quickly. He knows he won't fall asleep soon, not with the man he has missed for far too long sleeping only a thin wall away from him.

He closes his eyes, and sighs. Tomorrow he'll be back at work, which, even though is undeniably tedious, at least has the ability to distract him from his life.

* * *

><p>''Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?''<p>

Kurt looks up from the map Blaine has so kindly made for him, and rolls his eyes. ''Just go, you're going to be late'' he says, sipping awkwardly at his coffee. This is really weird. Blaine is giving him that 'I'm-worried-that-you're-lonely,-do-you-want-me-to-stay?' look, the one that Kurt hasn't seen since high school, and he looks back to the hand drawn map, circling some stores he wanted to go to in purple ink. Blaine has drawn a star by a coffee shop around the block, claiming that it was 'better than the Lima Bean'.

''Alright, alright'' Blaine loops a scarf around his neck, and smiles crookedly at Kurt. ''I'll be back pretty late so . . . I don't know; you can order Chinese or whatever. It's all in the phone book'' he grabs his keys and flashes Kurt one last smile before heading out the door.

Dear Lord, finally! Kurt really needed some alone time to think about what he's doing here. Part of him is saying, '_you're being so smart! You're obviously making sure Blaine doesn't spiral out of control. He obviously hasn't gotten over it the way you have' _but then the rest of him (the probably more rational part) is saying '_what are you even doing here. Six years. Six years, Kurt! You are in a very nice relationship that may have moved a little fast, but you don't need to be back here with Blaine. Just go back to Ann Arbor. Just go'._

Kurt brushes off the thoughts, and stands, reaching for his coat. He slides it on, and scoops up the spare key Blaine gave him, and the map.

So Kurt Hummel is in Chicago, and against better judgement, he's going to stay for a couple of days.

Kurt spends the day shopping. Chicago really does have pretty good shopping, and it feels very nice to actually buy things from _this _season.

At around three o'clock, Kurt makes his way to the coffee shop Blaine suggested, and smiles appreciatively as he enters. Smells nice, looks nice. The quiet jazz music in the background and low murmur of conversations around him really makes him feel warm.

He lines up, and orders a caramel macchiato, a big change from his usual non-fat mocha. But he's somewhere new . . . why not indulge himself?

The blue eyed barista gives him a once over, and her brows lift as if she recognizes him.

He smiles, and sits down in a comfy armchair, sipping his drink daintily.

But she's still staring! It's not one of those flirty looks that he gets from time to time, but an overall curious look.

He squirms uncomfortably under her gaze, and decides to look out the window, where it is snowing lightly.

Sweet Jesus, why is she still staring? Kurt can feel her gazing burning into him, and he sets his jaw, turning to glare at her?

''Can I help you?'' he demands, earning himself a couple of confused looks from other customers, and a smirk from her.

She murmurs something to the man next to her, who nods, and then she approaches Kurt, sitting down across from him.

''I couldn't help but notice you'' she smiles widely, and Kurt rolls his eyes. So maybe she _is_ one of those girls thinking he plays for her team.

''Look, I'm flattered, but-''

She cuts him off, ''you're Kurt Hummel, aren't you?'' she lifts a brow, and Kurt's jaw drops.

''Do I know you?'' he asks. Shit. Did he go to school with this girl, and completely forget about her? That would be embarrassing.

She laughs, and flicks her blonde hair out of her eyes. ''Of course not, don't be silly. But you do know Blaine Anderson, who just happens to be one of my closest friends'' she grins.

Kurt purses his lips. ''What is your name, may I ask? I don't feel comfortable talking to you if I don't know your name''.

''Ashley Zimmerman'' she extends a perfectly manicured hand, and Kurt shakes it warily. ''Otherwise known as Blaine Andersons' closest friend, otherwise known as the girl who heard him sob over you for six months'' her smile seems glued to her face, making her look very sweet and innocent, though her eyes betray it. They are cold, hard and angry.

Kurt nods slowly. ''Alright'' he says, ''and you're approaching me, because?'' he sips his macchiato, and a part of him remembers why he usually only gets non-fat drinks. Too much sugar in these.

''Because I would like to know-pardon my French-what the fuck you are doing here'' the smile slides off her face, and she glares at Kurt, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kurt stares for a moment, and then barks out a completely uncouth laugh. ''Oh my God, you're serious'' he stares at her, regaining his composure. ''I don't understand how it's any of your business'' he says coldly, and Ashley grimaces.

''He's my best friend, and I _care_ about him'' she snaps. ''You know, he's doing well, thank you very much. He's moving on, he's even'' she hesitates, then continues ''_trying_ to see other people. With you coming back . . . it's just going to send him down a horrible path again''.

Kurt rolls his eyes, ''can I ask how you know who I am?'' he asks casually.

''Photos, duh. Blaine has tons. I tried to get him to burn them in second year but he started yelling about how he couldn't do that and then he didn't talk to me for a week'' Ashley grimaces. ''It was actually kind of pathetic''.

Kurt blinks, and tries not to think about his Sad Day box at the bottom of his pants drawer back home, filled with photos of Blaine and other things to make him feel like a terrible human being.

''So'' Ashley smacks the table with the palm of her hand, ''please tell me why you're once again infiltrating the life of Blaine Anderson''

Kurt sighs. ''I feel like you're kind of nice, behind this Little Bitch exterior, so I think I'm going to go ahead and tell you'' he says, and for the next five minutes, he recounts the events of the past week to this girl he doesn't even know, while something hot and uncomfortable grows in his chest.

''Wow'' Ashley exclaims when he's done. ''That's very intense. I wish my love life was that intense'' she says. ''So what're you going to do?'' she demands, and Kurt lifts a shoulder weakly.

''I don't know. My thoughts have been jumbled since I got here. I'll tell you in a couple of days'' he admits, and Ashley grins. ''By the way'' he begins, ''is Blaine typically a workaholic?''

Ashley laughs. ''Dear Lord, he's always been a workaholic. But he leaves work early some nights and sings at a jazz club around here. It's his 'musical escape' or so he says''.

''He does shows?'' Kurt lifts a sceptical brow, and Ashley nods vigorously.

''Once every other week'' she says. ''I don't know when he gets the time to work on a set list, but he usually goes up with five songs ready. And guitar accompaniment'' she tells Kurt.

''Wow''

''Look'' Ashley glances at her watch, ''I have to get back to my shift, but you should come by tomorrow, and we can more about your little Blaine dilemma'' she smiles. ''Also, you should check out one of Blaine's shows. I think his next one is on Saturday''

Kurt grins ''I knew you were nice behind you Little Bitch exterior'' he says, and Ashley blushes. ''Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow'' he waves goodbye, and gathers up all his bags before leaving the house.

Now, to go back to Blaine's apartment, awkwardly sit around for a bit, call Andrew, and then . . . figure out what in the world he's going to do.


	7. Love is Meant to Challenge us

**This chapter was hard to write. Not because it had heavy, or intense content, just because I spent all of Christmas break with the WORST writers block I have ever had in my life. I literally sat down in front of my computer for three hours and could not type out a single word. And this chapter is probably crappy, and I REALLY would appreciate it if you guys reviewed it to tell me what you guys thought. **

**Anyways, I'll try and get the next Chapter up before the 20th, but I have midterm exams soon, so I'll be studying a lot for those. My tumblr is may-the-klaine-be-with-you(dot)tumblr(dot)com if you guys wanna come pester me and stuff. Please do that, because it actually serves as a motivation.**

**So I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for the wait, and I love all of you for not completely ditching me. I hope that you all had an amazing Christmas (or Channukah, or kwanzaa, or festive day, or whatever you guys celebrate) and a really rocking New Years (if my hangover the next day said anything, my New Year's was LE AWESOME)**

**Hugs and Klainebows and kisses to all of you beautiful people.**

**DISCLAIMER : Own Glee, I do not**

* * *

><p>Blaine almost doesn't want to go home.<p>

Because he knows, that Kurt will be there, sipping a tea at the table, or lounging on the couch, feet propped up on Blaine's favourite ottoman, watching some frivolous show like America's Next Top Model or What Not to Wear. And he knows that when he walks through the door, Kurt will look up at him and smile like there is no unavoidable tension in the air, like he thinks that everything is okay between them. And they will chat about their days and Blaine will make dinner, something complicated just to distract himself. And then he and Kurt will eat and it will be sufficiently awkward and then Blaine will retreat to the confines of his room and cry silently into his pillow for the rest of the night. He might even flip open his old journal and write a mega angsty entry.

But it's getting late, and as much as Blaine wants to, he will not sleep on the floor of his office. He packs up his things slowly, and leaves the building slowly, purposely missing the bus (which turns out to be a not-so-good idea, because then he is left standing in the cold for another twenty minutes) so he doesn't have to get home.

After a sufficiently long time, Blaine finally gets home, covered in snow and cold to the core. He unlocks the door, and steps inside, shaking off the snow.

''Hey Blaine'' Kurt calls from where he is in the living room, and Blaine smiles despite himself.

''Hi Kurt, how was your day?'' he asks, hanging his coat up in the coat closet, and walking into the living room.

Kurt looks up from his spot on the couch, where he is all swaddled up in blankets, and grins. ''I had a really good day, actually! Chicago has pretty good shopping. It's no New York, but it's something'' he says, and Blaine chuckles, plopping down into the armchair.

''At least you had a good day. I'm fucking _swamped _with work after taking so many days off'' Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand, and loosens his tie with the other. ''I didn't even take a lunch break, and I think my shoulders are permanently hunched because I actually cannot straighten it without letting out a string of curses'' he sighs, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt to massage the muscles of his back, and Kurt stands up.

''Here, let me give you a really good massage my yoga instructor Clarisse taught us'' Kurt moves behind Blaine quickly, hands at the ready.

''Oh, don't worry Kurt, I just have to stretch, you don't need to-oh _fuck_'' Blaine groans almost pornographically because Kurt's hands are pressing and moving across the sore muscles of his back and it just feels so _damn good._

''Shit'' Blaine croaks out, fingers digging into the arms of the chair, and he exhales, dipping his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut.

''What did I say?'' Kurt murmurs, and Blaine smirks.

''Alright, alright, this is actually really nice. Have you ever considered becoming a masseuse?'' Blaine asks, sinking into Kurt's touch.

Kurt laughs, ''I'd rather be a physiotherapist than a masseuse. But I think my dream job is to be a fashion consultant for celebrities, or you know, a Broadway star'' he says, and Blaine hums in agreement.

''I'd watch one of your shows'' Blaine says, and Kurt smiles to himself.

''You would now, would you?'' Kurt's fingers slip beneath the collar of Blaine's shirt to press against tense muscles, and Blaine stifles a sigh of pleasure.

Kurt's fingers are like magic, burning across Blaine's skin and sending shockwaves of fire and raw _feeling _to his heart, making every single fibre of his being twirl and flutter because all this emotion is bubbling up inside him and God, if Blaine ever denied still being in love with Kurt, this moment would've changed everything. But he never denied still loving Kurt, and this moment just carves his feelings into stone, burning them into the atmosphere and making him know that no matter how hard Blaine tries, his love for Kurt will always be true.

And then he remembers Kurt is engaged and this is _so wrong_, even if it is just a massage.

''I can't do this'' Blaine gasps, and rockets to his feet, turning to stare at Kurt. ''Why are you here, Kurt?'' Blaine demands, ''Why are you-why did you even leave in the first place? If there is anything that has ever baffled the fuck out of me, it's why you left. Because there was no build up, it was just out of the blue one day, 'okay, bye Blaine! I had fun while it lasted!''' Blaine cards a hand roughly through his hair. ''And I know I probably spent way too long wondering why you'd left and over analyzing every single thing I ever did when we were together, but that was seriously the one thing that I never understood. And right now, I don't even _care_ why you're here. I just . . . need to know why you left. Just as, I don't know, closure''

Kurt's expression is unreadable. He wrings his hands together nervously, and sighs. ''I don't like having these conversations'' he admits. ''As horrible as this sounds, I was hoping you'd forget me, so I'd never have to explain myself. It's kind of funny, because I used to always ask people for explanations, and now I'm so hesitant to give them''

''I noticed that'' Blaine says stiffly. ''So I'm hoping that you'll change that for me'' he crosses his arms across his chest.

Kurt bites down on his lip, and sighs. ''All right, sit down. I guess we kind of need to have this conversation'' he mutters.

Blaine crosses over to the couch and sits down, suddenly having a burst of nervousness.

''I cared about you, Blaine. I loved you, so much. But I think-'' Blaine cuts Kurt off, quickly pressing his hands over his ears.

''Alright, I changed my mind!'' he gasps, ''I don't think I'm ready to hear this. I think I might have a breakdown and that's not good because I have a lot of work tomorrow''

Kurt's mouth falls into a thin line, and he narrows his eyes slightly. ''So we'll just put off this conversation that we need to have''

Blaine bites on his thumbnail. ''Pretty much'' he murmurs. ''Just . . . tell me something. Tell me how you met Andrew''

Kurt blinks, and smiles slightly. ''You really want to know?'' he asks, and Blaine nods.

''Sure'' he lies smoothly, lacing his fingers together and smiling expectantly.

Kurt hesitates momentarily, and then plunks himself down in the armchair, folding his legs comfortably. ''He was my roommate. We weren't really friends at first, but he was there during . . . anyways, so he asked me for dinner once and we kind of hit it off from there. It's funny because . . . ''

In this moment, Blaine thinks the hardest thing you can ever do is watch the person you love give their heart so fully to someone else. He doesn't know why he's listening to Kurt talk about Andrew. It's like self harm. Hearing these things make him want to scream.

Later that night, when Blaine is lying awake in bed, he thinks that maybe he's continuously reminding himself of Kurt and Andrew because he doesn't want himself to do something stupid to ruin their perfectly good relationship. Maybe he's also trying to convince himself that if Kurt can move on, he can too.

Blaine throws himself out of bed, and opens the door of his closet, pulling out his guitar. Every single show he's done, he hasn't used his guitar. It has always been his friend Ashley's. The guitar feels unfamiliar beneath his fingers, and one strum tells him that it's terribly out of tune. He spends a few moments tuning it by ear, before strumming out a few starter chords.

He won't sing. Not now. Give it four days, when he's up on a dimly lit stage in a smoky bar and he'll sing. ''God, my set list is depressing'' Blaine whispers as he thumbs through his notebook. All the songs he has written down are mostly breakup songs, heavily featuring Adele.

Blaine blinks, and closes his notebook. He puts his guitar back in the closet, back to collecting dust. There's this hollowness deep inside Blaine, a hollowness that has been with him for a long time, one that seems to have gotten more prominent now that Kurt is back.

He falls back into bed; curls his blankets tight around him, and let's sleep claim him.

* * *

><p>Kurt stares down at the city from Blaine's balcony for half an hour, until he's sure Blaine isn't coming back. When he visited Ashley yesterday, she had told Kurt the location of Blaine's secret box.<p>

He's very jittery, when he opens the door of Blaine's coat closet and reaches down into the heart of a closet until his fingers graze along what seems to be a shoebox.

'_This is wrong' _Kurt chastises himself as he dumps the contents of the box onto the kitchen table, _'overstepping so many boundaries' _he mentally groans as he drags his fingers along his sweater. The one he left at Blaine's house so many years ago. It's still soft and still smells of his old perfume, despite the years. He picks up the photos, and flicks through them, ignoring the tight ball forming in his throat.

And then he finds it, a small piece of paper with a few words scrawled across it.

_One day, I'll give you something that will rival that pendant you gave me. It'll be brilliant and the inscription will match yours and we'll match because we match. _

_Kurt._

He knows exactly which pendant the note refers to. A flat, heart shaped pendant hidden in the depths of his Sad Day box, with an inscription that made his heart soar every single time he read it.

_Kurt,_

_I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll keep loving you, even if you've stopped loving me_

_Yours forever,_

_Blaine_

So cheesy, Kurt knows it, but wasn't there relationship full of cheese? He laughs to himself, and packs up Blaine's box without looking at the rest of the contents. He places it back in the closet, just as his back pocket starts vibrating.

He pulls out his phone, a familiar 'Andrew' flashing across the screen momentarily until he swipes his thumb across it to answer.

''Hey there beautiful'' Andrew purrs into the phone, and Kurt smiles to himself.

''Hi, Andrew'' he says back, walking back out onto the balcony.

''Do you miss me?'' Andrew asks, his voice playful and seductive.

''Of course I do! I miss you every day'' Kurt replies, only half-lying (maybe not every day, but most).

''Well, I have a very, very nice surprise for you'' Andrew says smugly, and Kurt cocks a brow

''What is it?'' he asks, trying and failing to mask his curiosity.

''I'm coming home! I'm leaving two days early so I can see you before I head off to Toronto for the convention'' Andrew says,

''Are you serious?'' Kurt claps a hand over his mouth, ''when will you be back?'' he demands

''Day after tomorrow, really early, so I may just surprise you with an early morning blowjob'' Andrews voice falls to that low, growly one, that makes every fabric of Kurt's being flutter.

Kurt flushes, ''wow, sounds very tempting''

''Hmm, almost as tempting as a morning fuck does'' Andrew whispers, and Kurt laughs.

''God, I do hope that you aren't in a public place'' he scolds, and Andrew giggles.

''Don't worry, baby, I ran off during break and hid in a secluded hallway so I could talk dirty to you in private''

''Cad''

''I love you too'' Andrew sings. ''Anyways, I've got to go. The break is almost over and I think I need to go talk to some co-workers'' he groans, ''okay. See you soon, beautiful. I love you!''

''I love you too'' Kurt murmurs, and the line cuts dead.

Kurt stands there for a moment, until reality dawns upon him.

He has to leave Blaine again.

He packs his bags fast, and calls the bus terminal to find out that the next bus to Ann Arbor is leaving in an hour and a half. He grabs a notepad off of Blaine's couch, and a sharpie, and scrawls a note, before leaving with his heart heavier than he expected.

* * *

><p>Blaine gets home to emptiness.<p>

He looks around, calling Kurt's name into the emptiness, before noticing a notepad left on the dining room table. He walks towards it, panic rising in him, and reads it quickly.

_Andrew is coming back early, for three days, and then he'll be gone for a two weeks in Toronto._

_So, I had to go back, to see him, but I know that you deserve company, and some kind of explanation, so . . ._

_Expect me back in a week._

_Kurt_

He shouldn't feel happy that an almost married man is coming back to him in a week, without his fiancé knowing.

But he does.

Because Kurt is coming back, and that's all that really matters.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS THEY ARE MOTIVATION I EAT THEM AND MY WRITING ABILITIES ARE ABLE TO POOP OUT SOME SEMI KOALA TEA WRITING<strong>

**THAT MEANS REVIEW **


	8. The One in Which Blaine Makes Jeff Cry

**OKAY HI GUYS. So my computer is fixed (yay!) and my exams are over (I hate exams so much!). So here is the long awaited chapter eight! I seriously need to get into some writing rhythm, because all of you are going to abandon me at some point. Hopefully none of you have yet. I've started on chapter nine, and I'll TRY to get it finished for this weekend, but no promises. We're just about getting to the climactic point of the story, so I don't think this will be more than fifteen or sixteen chapters, including the epilogue :)**

**Funny story, I was with my friends, and one of my friends was saying that she writes Harry Potter fanfiction. And then I said something about how klaine fanfiction was the only kind of fanfiction worth writing and my friends were like, 'DO YOU WRITE KLAINE?' and I was like, 'nope! Nopety nope nope nope!' and then they started a new discussion and I was like 'phew' because I don't want them to know I write smut. Speaking of smut . . . I wrote a one-shot on my laptop (prepare for shameless self-promotion!) and I would lessthanthree it if you guys checked it out!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, here is chapter eight**

**Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy. Still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>''Ah! Yes, third strike in a row! Beat that Anderson!''<p>

''Seriously, Jeff, how old are you?''

''I'm ten. Now go. It's your turn''

''So why do you guys make me play games like this?'' Blaine whines, picking up a bowling ball and winding up.

''Because we enjoy watching you fail miserably. Also, the pizza here is kind of delicious, so . . . '' Wes grins, watching as Blaine attempts and fails to make a good throw, his ball rolling violently into the gutter.

''I used to be so good at this!'' Blaine moans, picking up a second ball. This one is lighter, and he bites his lip, hoping that he might just get a good throw in.

''Ah yes. You used to _cream_ us back when we at Dalton. I guess you're just old now'' Nick says, and Blaine glares at him.

He throws the ball, this time knocking down two pins, and he whirls around, smiling smugly. ''Ha'' he says, feeling triumphant. An obnoxiously loud buzzer rings, signalling the end of the game, and Blaine sits down to begin taking off his bowling shoes.

Nick rolls his eyes, ''two pins, Anderson. Jeff and I still beat you by like, twenty points. I'm not even going to _include_ Wes in this, because he kind of sucks''

''I resent that!'' Wes snaps, aiming a sharp kick at Nick's shin.

''Oh shut up, Wes'' Jeff ruffles his hair affectionately. ''Do you guys want to grab some pizza?'' he asks, and the three other boys nod.

''I'm really craving Hawaiian'' Wes says, trading his bowling shoes for a pair of Chucks.

Blaine makes a face, ''how can you eat that? Warm pineapples are like . . . grossness times a billion''

Jeff looks at Blaine sceptically. ''I hear you speak, and I wonder how in the hell you've managed to get yourself the vice president position''

Blaine shrugs, dropping down at a table. ''What can I say. I succeeded in business without really trying'' he says, and Wes hits him upside the head for the stupid reference to a musical.

''So'' Nick begins, as soon as they've ordered their pizza. ''Wesley here has told us that you have let none other than Kurt Hummel live in your house'' he says, lacing his fingers beneath his chin, and Blaine blanches.

''Look, it's kind of a-''

''You didn't even think to _tell us_?'' Jeff gasps dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. ''I'm hurt Blaine. Wounded, even''

Blaine rolls his eyes. ''Don't be melodramatic, Jeffrey. It's not a big deal''

''Is he in a relationship?'' Nick asks,

''Engaged'' Wes says, ''he told us when we were walking down Michigan Avenue, Magnificent Mile to be exact. Kurt still loves shopping more than us''

''Engaged?'' Nick gasps, ''don't even _consider_ putting the moves on him, Blaine! I might just have to eat you if you did''

''If you turn into a home wrecker I have every right to hit you in the face with a dictionary'' Jeff says, shaking his head in shock.

''Oh my God, look what you did, Wesley. They're having breakdowns'' Blaine snaps, and he stops talking for a moment as the waitress places their pizza on the table.

''So, are you pulling the moves on him?'' Nick asks after he's taken a couple of bite of his pizza.

''No, I haven't. I'm not going to. I'm just going to have an overload of remaining feelings until Kurt disappears back to Ann Arbor'' Blaine sighs

''Ha! I totally guessed that Blaine is still in love with Kurt! Fuck, man, I'm a genius'' Jeff grins

''What is he even doing in Chicago?'' Nick asks, and Blaine glares at Wes.

''Well, this idiot called Kurt when I got drunk-I was having a breakdown and he couldn't control me or something- but I digress. He calls Kurt, and Kurt's fiancé, Andrew, or whatever, is out of town, so he just picks up everything and comes to Chicago. I'm still kind of fuzzy on why he's here too'' Blaine explains

''Um, not my fault'' Wes says, ''Blaine gets kind of scary when he's drunk. But yes, I called our dear Kurtiekins, and he was here in seven hours. Just dropped his stuff, hugged me, and went to get coffee''

''And you didn't think to, I don't know, _tell us_?'' Jeff reiterates angrily, ''I want to attack hug him''

''Oh stop whining Jeff. He'll be back in like, three days. Don't worry, you can attack hug him then'' Blaine sighs, and Jeff grins.

''Okay, now that we've cleared that Jeff can attack hug Kurt in three days, please spill. Do you still have feelings for him?'' Nick asks, and Blaine blushes.

''I don't know . . . maybe . . . yes'' Blaine sighs ''he's just so likeable''

''That's why it took you like, two months to realise you were in love with him'' Wes jokes ''have you even attempted to get over him? What about that guy you met at Twilight, James or something? Have you called him?'' Wes asks, cocking a brow.

''Do you really expect me, Blaine Anderson, to call up an almost one night stand?'' he says, and Jeff makes a noise of agreement.

Wes kicks Blaine's shin, ''speak of the devil'' he murmurs, and Blaine looks up to see none other than James walking towards him, green eyes wild.

''Hello Blaine and Company'' he says, tone clipped. ''It's been a while, since I last saw you. Funny, I was expecting a call''

Blaine blushes, and looks up at James ''sorry James'' he says simply, and James' mouth twitches into a nasty smirk.

''I'm going to give you the benefit of doubt, and assume you just lost my number'' he flicks a piece of paper onto the table. ''My number is there. I'm hoping you'll be smart enough to call me this time. We really could have a lot of fun together, Blaine'' he winks and saunters away, hips purposely swishing more than necessary.

''He's kind of creepy'' Jeff says, and wrinkles his nose, watching Blaine pocket the little paper. ''He reminds me of Sebastian''

''Ugh, don't even talk to me about him. He was leery and kind of a douchebag'' Blaine says, chuckling slightly.

''Didn't stop you from sleeping with him'' Nick pipes up, and Blaine glares at him.

''I was in a bad place Nicholas. A very bad place''

* * *

><p>''Mmm, I don't want to get up. I don't want to move, or go to Toronto. I just want to stay here with you''<p>

''. . . ''

''Kurt, did you hear me?''

''. . . .''

''Kurt'' Andrew reaches out, and shakes Kurt, who snaps to attention.

''Crap, sorry'' Kurt says, tearing his eyes away from his dresser. He'd zoned out, watching as the pendant in his Sad Day box burned its way back into Kurt's mind. He smiles up at Andrew, and pushes any thoughts of the pendant and Blaine out of his head.

''Zone out, much'' Andrew laughs, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

''Sorry'' Kurt chuckles, rolling onto his back and looking up at Andrew, ''it's too early for me to be fully aware of everything. I missed everything you said to me, by the way''.

''I guessed'' Andrew says, moving himself until he's above Kurt, and he ducks down to press a kiss to Kurt's clavicle. ''I was just saying that I don't want to get up'' he presses kisses lower on Kurt's torso, and Kurt stifles a groan.

''I don't want you to get up either. Why are you leaving a day early, anyways?'' Kurt pouts and laces his fingers into Andrew's hair.

''Because I'm stupid and thought that two days with you would be enough'' Andrew shakes his head, licking a wet stripe up Kurt's throat.

''I don't know how you thought that'' Kurt sighs, rolling his hips up into Andrew's.

''I-fuck'' Andrew sighs, fingers clutching at Kurt's hips. ''What are you going to do without me?'' Andrew asks, and Kurt sighs.

''I don't know'' Kurt considers telling Andrew the truth, but then Andrew's hot mouth is making its way further and further down his torso, and he decides that the truth can wait a few hours.

Or days.

* * *

><p>''God, Blaine, I'm crying'' Jeff sniffs, throwing his arms around Blaine when he descends off the stage. ''Why are you so good at this? Why can't you just be a vice president and never sing anymore?'' he wails, ''you're making me have emotions!''<p>

''Where's Rory when you need him?'' Blaine jokes, disentangling himself from Jeff. ''I'm sorry I gave you emotions Jeffy, but I'm a passionate person. Especially when I'm singing Adele and Katy Perry'' he grins, and Jeff sniffs.

''He ruined my shirt'' Nick says, looking uncomfortable in his polo, which is now damp with tears. ''You know he's a big softie Blaine. You did this on purpose'' he accuses, annoyed.

Blaine laughs, waving at a couple people as they leave the bar. ''Oh yeah, I totally sang five breakup songs just to make Jeff cry'' he says sarcastically.

''I knew it!'' Nick cries out, then laughs, ''come on Blainers, let's get you home''

Blaine waves goodbye to Ashley, and she waves back, giving him a look that he can't quite decipher. He brushes it off, and follows Nick and Jeff out of the bar.

''When's your next show?'' Jeff asks, once they've gotten into a taxi.

Blaine lifts a shoulder, wishing he had his guitar to wrap his arms around. ''Thursday, I think. I'm scheduling it earlier, because I have a big corporate meeting on Saturday'' he wrinkles his nose.

''God Blaine, just quit your job already'' Nick groans, ''you know you hate it''

''I do hate it'' Blaine agrees, ''but what else am I going to do?''

''The Chicago Tribune is looking for a new reporter . . . '' Jeff nudges Blaine with his elbow.

''As nice as that sounds . . . '' he trails off, momentarily thinking of what his life would be like if he were a journalist (far more exciting probably), and then continues, ''but it probably doesn't pay amazingly, and I already have a stable job. Why should I quit this one?'' he grins.

''Because we both know you'd much rather be a journalist than whatever you are right now'' Nick rolls his eyes.

''I'm the vice president of McAdams and Co. I don't need to _like_ my job. I just need a job'' he says, just as the cab pulls up in front of Blaine's apartment. He tosses a twenty at the cabbie, murmuring a quick ''keep the change'' before exiting the taxi.

''Alright, alright, you win'' Nick says, raising his hands in defeat. ''Now, are you going to invite us in for a drink, or are we going to have force our way in?'' he asks, cocking a brow.

''That's funny'' Blaine says, ''come in, you prats. But I have an early morning tomorrow, so you guys can only stay for like, fifteen minutes. I will kick you out'' he warns, reaching into his coat pocket to extract his keys.

They joke around as they take the elevator up to Blaine's floor, but stop dead in their tracks once they've turned the corner to Blaine's apartment.

There Kurt is, sitting on top of his suitcase, wearing a soft looking brown coat. ''Hi guys'' he chirps, and suddenly Jeff is bouncing forwards and yanking Kurt into his arms.

''Kurtiekins!'' Jeff cries, pressing a loud kiss to Kurt's cheek. ''I've missed you so much'' he sighs, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder.

''Hi to you to, Jeff'' Kurt laughs, grinning wildly at Nick. ''Get over here, you goof'' he motions for Nick to come forwards, and Nick does, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

''What are you doing here, Kurt?'' Blaine asks, feeling slightly awkward. ''Aren't you not supposed to be back for like, two more days?''

Kurt's brow furrows, ''did you not get my text?'' he asks, and Blaine shakes his head.

''Left my phone in the apartment'' he says sheepishly, and Kurt nods.

''That explains why you didn't text me back'' he says, grinning when Jeff and Nick pull away.

''Oh, Kurt is staying here! I forgot! Can we sleep over Blaine?'' Jeff turns to Blaine, eyes wide and pleading. ''We can have a party and eat popcorn!'' he claps his hands together happily.

''And Blaine can go to sleep early because he's an old woman and we're strapping young men'' Nick says.

Blaine rolls his eyes, and unlocks his apartment, letting everyone in before shutting the door. ''A sleepover guys . . . how old are you guys?'' he asks

''Twelve'' Nick replies, taking Kurt's hand in his. ''Now, are you going to let us stay or not?'' he asks, and Blaine sighs.

''Fine'' he sighs, throwing his arms up in exasperation. ''But if you guys get too noisy I'm going to kick you out'' he tells Nick and Jeff.

''Oh, I'm so excited. We can have a movie marathon, and-'' Blaine cuts Jeff off.

''You guys only get to stay over with Kurt on one condition'' he says, and Kurt pouts.

''What's the one condition?'' Kurt asks, looking down at Blaine through his lashes, and Blaine pretends that there aren't butterflies in his stomach before continuing.

''I get to pick the first movie''

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, whadja guys think? Please tell me! Reviews are so nice :)<strong>

**ALSO, can someone explain to me the beta process, because I kind of want to get one, except for is kind of vague on what it is. **

**AND, OMG BLAINERS HIS EYEPATCH THE PIRATE JOKES I COULDN'T HELP IT, I WAS HAVING SO MANY EMOTIONS.**

**yeah. I'm currently working on another WIP, called 'Somebody I Used To Know' (title is from the song by Gotye), and I'm considering putting it up here, but I don't really know if I want to be writing two and updating two at the same time. I might just keep this one to myself and put it up when Someone Like You ends. **

**Come harass me on my tumblr, omg-klaine(dot)tumblr(dot)com because it makes me happy and it inspires me.**

**Gosh, I'm very demanding today! Ugh. I need a cup of tea.**

**LOVE YOU ALL. HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A WONDERFUL LIFE. **


	9. It All Falls Into Place

''_Oh fuck''_

_There is a body above Kurt's, fingers pressing into him._

''_God-more'' Kurt moans, wrapping his legs around the person above him. ''Just-just fuck me already'' he begs._

_The man above him chuckles, ''so demanding'' he growls in Kurt's ear, crooking his fingers to the perfect angle, making Kurt cry out. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Kurt's jugular, and pulls his fingers out of Kurt, who whimpers at the loss of contact. ''Do you have condoms?'' the man asks Kurt, and he shakes his head._

''_No, don't. No condom . . . I just want you. I want to feel you'' Kurt says, fingers drifting up to lock into the Mystery Man's hair, which is soft and wild beneath his touch._

_The man gulps, and kisses Kurt sloppily, full of tongues and teeth. He nods, and then, almost without hesitation, pushes swiftly into Kurt._

''_finally'' Kurt exhales, gripping at the man's back and relishing in the fullness of the man's cock in him. _

_The man groans as he rocks into Kurt, almost a rhythmic beat. ''God, you're so tight'' he grunts, licking a bead of sweat off of Kurt's neck._

''_Harder'' Kurt begs, as the man's hand drifts down between them to wrap around Kurt's cock, tugging and rubbing and they're both soclosesoclose to the edge, and Kurt is practically thrown off it, coming harder than he's ever come before._

''_You're so beautiful when you come'' the man whispers when they've descended from their cloud of bliss, and Kurt looks up, into a pair of hazel, almost gold eyes. ''I love you Kurt'' Blaine says, smiling shyly._

_Kurt opens his mouth to say, 'I love you too, Blaine', but then-_

-his eyes are snapping open, taking in his surroundings, before noticing the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

He's curled up in the armchair, and he can tell from the stiffness in his spine that his back is definitely going to be sore. Nick and Jeff are sprawled on the floor, a tangle of limbs, and Blaine is curled on his side on the pull-out couch.

_Blaine_

Kurt flushes immediately, remembering the contents of his totally inappropriate dream. What the hell was that anyways? Shouldn't he be having naughty dreams about _Andrew_, and not _Blaine_?

Suddenly hyper-aware of the tightness in his pants, Kurt hurries towards the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels along the way. He turns on the shower on, fiddling with the dial for a couple of moments, before stripping off his clothes and stepping in.

After a couple of minutes beneath the hot spray, Kurt looks down at his aching cock, and sighs, wrapping his hand around himself.

_Alright, so a fantasy. . . God it's been a while since you've touched yourself. _

_Okay, Andrew tied up. Sweet Jesus, that's hot. Fuck, he's practically whining for you. And his eyes, wow, smoulder alert. His eyes are like fucking tangerine gold. There's not even a name for it. _

_Wait . . . but Andrew has green eyes._

''_Kurt'' he's whining, yeah. Just like that. ''Fuck me'' he begs. _

_Okay, change of scene. You're in the shower with him, fuck, your hand is his mouth. He's so good at this. He's taking you so deep, fingers gripping at your hips to keep you from thrusting into his mouth. He's looking up at you, with those tangerine gold eyes, and you lock your finger s into his dark curls, and you're coming, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-_

''Blaine''

It isn't until an hour later that Kurt accepts that it definitely wasn't Andrew's name that slipped past his lips when he came.

* * *

><p>''Are you aware that Blaine is in love with you?'' Nick asks during lunch on Monday, and Kurt flushes darkly.<p>

''What-what are you talking about Nick?''

''Do you not see the way he looks at you?''

''I don't look at him that way. I don't pay attention to the way he looks at me anymore''

''that's a lie, Kurt''

The cup stops halfway to Kurt's mouth, and he looks up at Jeff. ''Excuse me?'' he sets his cup down on the table, eyebrow rising in disbelief.

''That's irrelevant'' Nick says sharply, ''completely irrelevant'' he shoots Jeff a glare, before continuing. ''I'm just saying that Blaine is still in love with you, and it's painfully obvious. Are you really going to say you haven't noticed it?''

Kurt sips at his mocha, swallowing noisily and ignoring the growing palpitations of his heart. ''Alright, I have seen the way he looks at me sometimes''-the looks, which make Kurt's heart speed up and his breathing turns shallow, as if he's just run a mile-''and I don't know, it sucks for him. And it sucks for me, because I'm hurting him'' he rubs the bridge of his nose, and sighs.

''So you see the way he looks at you. So you know he's in love with you'' Jeff says, and Kurt nods. ''And you have no romantic feelings for him at all'' Jeff says slowly, and Kurt nods.

''And you're sure of that?'' Nick asks cautiously, leaning forwards slightly.

''I am. Sure of it, I mean'' Kurt says, still not one hundred percent sure if what he just said was a lie or not.

Nick and Jeff exchange a sceptical look, that goes unnoticed by Kurt, but they drop the subject, not wanting to pry.

Everything will fall into place soon enough.

* * *

><p>''Hello?''<p>

''**Hi Kurt, its Andrew''**

''Oh hey babe, how are you?''

''**I'm fine. Where are you?''**

''I-um-why? What's going on?''

''**Oh nothing, nothing . . . I just called the house, and no one picked up''**

''Oh . . . well, I'm at Finn's''

''**you're at Finn's''**

''Yeah, funny, I was just about to call you and tell you I was here . . . ''

''**At Finn's. Right. Okay. Well, I have to go, then''**

''Okay, I'll see you when you come back!''

''**Bye Kurt . . . I love you''**

''You too, Andrew''

* * *

><p>''Thanks for coming to my show'' Blaine smiles gently at Kurt, holding his guitar a little tighter<p>

''no problem! I haven't heard you sing in a while, and Nick and Jeff wouldn't stop talking about your show, so I figured I'd tag along'' Kurt says, downing the rest of his mojito.

''Well, I have to go up now . . . so I hope you like the show'' Blaine says, smiling one last time, before hurrying over to the other side of the bar.

Kurt lets the smile drop from his face, and motions for the bartender to give him something stronger, like a shot of vodka.

''Excited for the show?'' Ashley asks Kurt, grinning as he downs the shot.

''Ah'' he shakes his head in disgust, ''not really. I think I'm just more scared of the leftover emotions that are definitely going to come up during this show. Is he going to sing any sad breakup songs?'' Kurt asks, and Ashley laughs.

''I wouldn't expect anything else from Blaine. He might toss in a couple songs about unrequited love and pining'' she elbows Kurt in the ribs, as if trying to tell him something.

''If I'm not here by the end of the show, I've left to stand outside and smoke a cigarette and wallow in self-loathing'' Kurt says simply.

''Have fun'' Ashley says, patting Kurt's arm once before walking away.

''Hi guys'' Blaine says on stage, and Kurt looks up at him, grinning at his obvious awkwardness. ''It's me Blaine-'' a whoop of cheers goes around the bar, and Blaine laughs, ''-yeah, yeah, I'm popular I know'' he jokes. ''Anyways, so I have like, six songs tonight, which is the least songs I've had yet. I think the most was twelve that one time-but I digress. I hope you guys enjoy this!'' he says happily.

He starts with the customary 'Part of Your World', the one song that always ends up on his set list, and he winks when he catches Kurt's eye.

_Oh God, stop it,_ Kurt mentally scolds himself for the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. _You're with Andrew, remember? You don't have any feelings for Blaine_. He closes his eyes momentarily, envisioning Andrew, but each time he tries to do so, Andrew's features once again melt into Blaine's until he can only see the wild tangerine eyes from his fantasy two days ago.

Kurt doesn't really pay attention to the next couple of songs, choosing to instead down a couple of more shots, feeling less focused and loopier with each one he downs.

Suddenly, it's Blaine's sixth song, and a very familiar tune starts playing, and Kurt looks up at Blaine, whose eyes scan the crowd before meeting his.

''_**I heard, that you, settled down, that you found a boy, and you're engaged now''**_ Blaine sings, and _oh God, oh God, please not this song, _and Blaine's eyes are practically smouldering into Kurt's. The butterflies that are in Kurt's stomach grow into meteors, a sharp crescendo that practically rips him apart from the inside.

'_**I heard that your dreams came true . . . guess he gave you things, I couldn't give to you'**_

_You still love Blaine _his brain tells him, _that's what you're feeling. Remember when he was Tony in West Side Story? This is what you felt then. Pride. Adoration. Love. _

''No'' Kurt says at loud, and a couple people turn to stare at him. He turns and speeds out of the bar, pushing the back door open to gulp in mouthfuls of fresh night air.

''_**I hate to turn up, out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over'**_

_Don't be stupid _his brain snaps; _just feel what you're feeling. _

But Kurt doesn't want to feel what he's feeling, because when Blaine was on that stage, he could only hear Blaine's words from so many years ago, echoing in his head.

'**There you are, I've been looking for you forever'**

Because Kurt's forever was right there, on stage in front of him. It's not Andrew, it's not anyone who isn't Blaine and he's so fucking terrified because he's supposed to have his life all sorted out.

It's not supposed to be like this.

He's not supposed to get engulfed by feelings that he was sure he'd squashed years ago.

But here he was. Kurt Hummel, twenty-six years old, and realising that Blaine was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

'_**Never mind, I'll find, someone like you'**_

* * *

><p>''Did you like the show?'' Blaine asks, as they wait for the elevator up to the apartment.<p>

''Yeah, wow. You were fabulous'' Kurt is leaning on Blaine's shoulder, still a little tipsy, and his whole body is buzzing.

''Thanks'' Blaine sighs, ''look, I saw you leave, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable . . . but that's exactly how I feel. I still love you, and I know that I can't have you, which is killing me. I wanted you and you hurt me, and I thought I would stop wanting you. But I didn't. I still want my happy fairytale with you, and I know I won't get it. I'm sorry that I made you come to Chicago. You can leave whenever you want'' Blaine says, helping Kurt step into the elevator.

Kurt waits for the doors to ding closed before he starts speaking. ''Is this what you wanted?'' he asks, and Blaine looks up at him, confused.

''Wanted what?'' Blaine asks.

''Did you want me to come to Chicago and start contemplating my relationship with Andrew, and start feeling things for you again? Was that the whole purpose of your coming to see me that first time? Because-'' Kurt inhales sharply, ''-because now I can't leave. Now I don't know what to do knowing that you want me and a life with me, and I want all of that too, but not with Andrew. I thought I wanted all of that with Andrew. But I don't. I want it all with you'' Kurt is babbling now, his brain barely keeping up with the words tumbling out of his mouth.

''Kurt, I-''

Kurt cuts Blaine off with a frantic kiss, fisting Blaine's shirt in his hands and pushing his lips open to press his tongue against Blaine's. He puts all the built up feelings he's been having into that kiss, fireworks going off in his head like the fourth of July.

Blaine pulls away first, ever so gently, to rest his forehead against Kurt's. ''Do you mean it?'' he asks hopefully, just as the elevator door ding open.

Kurt nods, mind swimming and looping in his alcohol-and-tongues induced euphoria. ''I always meant it'' he murmurs.

''I love you'' Blaine says, voice cracking slightly. ''I never stopped''

Kurt grins shakily, ''I know'' he slurs.

And with that, he pulls Blaine forwards into another searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> Would you guys be mad if the next chapter was just smut? <strong>

**Please tell me, I would like to know. **

**SO I'm a couple days late, but hey, I updated quicker than I ever have before. **

**I really don't know how I feel about this chapter, and feedback would be ossum. This chapter wasn't going to go like this, but then Kurt was like, 'no bitch, I'm going to get drunk and realise my true feelings!' and Blaine was like, 'I'm going to wear tight pants!' even though his pants are kind of irrelevant to the chapter.**

**yeah. **

**I'll update soon, but I'm still feeling a little Baby Penguin whenever I write smut (lol but I write a lot of it), but I _know_ I've read enough of it to at least make it kind of decent. **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME.**


	10. The Explanation He Was Waiting For

**Hey guys! You may have noticed that my penname changed! But that's just so it matches my tumblr. Which you should go to. And check out. Because it's nice there. I have cats there for you. And lots of klaine. You can drop things in my ask. I will ALWAYS answer (maybe not publicly, unless you're an anon) because I'm a wonderful person who is sometimes sarcastic.**

**So I was thinking maybe like . . . three chapters after this one? Yeah. But I have other things I'm working on, so don't expect me to have completely disappeared after this! Also, Blaine and Kurt are the same age in this fic. Maybe I didn't mention that. **

**Also, Darren Criss. Dats my future husband guise. I would not say no if he wanted to partake in sexual acts with me.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne own pas Glee**

**p.s. I lied about the smut**

* * *

><p>Kurt presses frantic, open mouthed kisses to the back of Blaine's neck as he tries to unlock his front door, fingers working at the buttons on his coat.<p>

Blaine is drunk. Drunk off alcohol, drunk off this feeling, drunk off _Kurt_, who is sliding off his jacket and trying to undo Blaine's at the same time.

''Want you'' Kurt whispers against Blaine's skin, nipping at his earlobe. ''I want you so bad'' he purrs, rolling his hips lightly into Blaine's backside.

Blaine shivers with pleasure, finally unlocking the door and yanking Kurt inside with him.

Kurt kicks the door shut, and shoves Blaine up against it, kissing him hard.

Blaine clutches at the lapels of Kurt's shirt, and licks at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Kurt's lips part, he licks into Kurt's mouth, remapping and relearning every inch of it. He presses a knee between Kurt's thighs, eliciting a low growl from Kurt.

''Oh _God_'' Kurt groans against Blaine's mouth, pressing his jean clad erection against Blaine's. ''Fuck me'' he grunts, hands gripping tightly at Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine nods desperately, ''bedroom'' he murmurs, licking the shell of Kurt's ear and pressing kisses down his jaw.

Kurt tries to push Blaine towards the bedroom and push his coat off, only succeeding in getting Blaine's coat off. Kurt bites and sucks at a spot of Blaine's throat, before dragging his tongue over it to soothe the mark.

After a couple of stumbles and frantic groping against the couch, they finally make it to the bedroom, and Kurt pushes Blaine down onto the bed, climbing drunkenly on top of him.

Blaine's legs lock around Kurt's hips, and he kisses him again, twisting their tongues together and just trying to get _closer_ to Kurt, even though they're pressed together. ''I need you so bad'' Blaine says as Kurt sucks marks beneath Blaine's jaw. ''Come on Kurt, fuck _me_. Please, please. Just tell me you'll fuck me'' he begs, tipping his head back so Kurt can have better access to his throat.

''Yes, yes, I'll fuck you'' Kurt pants, grabbing at the hem of Blaine's shirt and yanking it up off of him. He licks at his clavicle, moving lower and lower on Blaine's torso with each lap of his tongue.

Blaine loses himself in the lust-induced fog that has clouded his brain, and watches Kurt lick down his torso until he reaches his jeans. Kurt palms him roughly through his jeans with one hand, the other moving dexterously to undo his belt. Once the belt is undone, and Blaine's pants are open, Kurt's hand drifts down into his boxers, pulling at jerking at Blaine's cock.

Blaine lets out a wanton moan, and he reaches one hand down to lace into Kurt's hair, biting his lip to keep from coming there and then.

''Fuck, Kurt, just-_please_'' he pleads, blinking twice when something bright catches his eye.

'_What was that?' _he wonders, but the thought is banished when Kurt gives a particularly good twist of his hand, and he focuses on the fact that he's so hard, and so close to coming, already.

Blaine is about to say something, maybe Kurt's name, maybe something far more X –rated, but something flashes again, and Blaine looks to it.

It's a ring.

Kurt's engagement ring.

Because Kurt is getting married.

And this is so wrong. So wrong. Blaine is about to do something he swore he would never do.

Sleep with another man's boyfriend, or husband, or fiancé or whatever.

''Kurt'' Blaine says frantically, sitting up to shove Kurt's hand out of his pants, biting back a whine at the loss of contact.

''What's wrong?'' Kurt asks innocently, brow furrowing. ''Am I wearing too many clothes?'' he gives Blaine a sultry grin and begins to unbutton his shirt.

''No, no, the amount of clothes you're wearing is just fine'' Blaine says, lurching forwards to grab Kurt's wrists. ''You can leave them all on''.

''I thought we were going to fuck'' Kurt says, sounding confused, and Blaine chuckles, remembering how vulgar Kurt gets when he's drunk.

''We were. I mean, I still do . . . want to fuck. But not like this. Not when you're wearing _this_'' Blaine lifts Kurt's hand so he can see his ring, and Kurt purses his lips.

''I can take it off if you want'' he suggests, and Blaine shakes his head.

''It doesn't matter whether you take it off or not'' Blaine almost snaps, ''I'm not going to sleep with you''

''Why not?'' Kurt pouts, and Blaine just wants to kiss that pout right off his face. But he won't.

''Because this ring means you're getting married. It means that you have another man's heart, and . . . sleeping with you would be wrong. It would be hurting Andrew-'' Kurt blanches slightly at the mention of his fiancés name, but Blaine continues as if he hasn't noticed ''-and I don't want to do that. And I know that if you weren't so inebriated, you wouldn't want to hurt him either''

Kurt's eyes glaze over slightly, and he pulls his hands from Blaine's. ''Andrew, right'' he says quietly, ''my fiancé. The man I'm marrying. The man who isn't Blaine Anderson'' he bites his lip, and straightens up, carding a hand roughly through his hair. 'I think-'' Kurt pauses, looking down at a dishevelled Blaine for a moment, before continuing. ''I think I'm going to go sleep on the couch'' he says, turning and leaving the room, arms wrapping around himself.

Blaine flops back on the bed, and stares blankly at patterns on the ceiling. He thinks back to the elevator ride. To everything Kurt said, and despite himself, a big goofy grin makes its way onto his face.

_Kurt still wanted him_

Blaine doesn't know if he sleeps or not. The night passes by in a blur. All of a sudden it's morning, and Blaine is putting on a suit and getting ready for work, even though his slight hangover is telling him to stay in bed.

Kurt isn't in the living room when Blaine emerges, and his heart plummets, rising only when he sees Kurt's bags still by the foot of the couch, the only thing of his things that is missing being his coat.

When Blaine gets home from work, he will ask Kurt why he left. And he will listen this time. And when Kurt finishes, maybe, just maybe, they'll figure something out.

Together.

* * *

><p>''I don't know what to do''<p>

Ashley pats Kurt's arm sympathetically, and places a grande non-fat mochaccino in front of him. ''Yes you do, sweetie'' she says, ''you just haven't realised it yet''.

Kurt stares blankly at her, and she grins, biting daintily into her biscotti.

''I don't understand'' he says, and Ashley rolls her eyes.

''Come on Kurt, I only have fifteen minutes of break. I don't have time for you to not understand''

''I'm sorry that you're so cryptic!''

Ashley laughs, and leans forwards slightly. ''So from what you've told me in the past seven minutes, you told Blaine you wanted to spend your whole life with him, tried to have sex with him, and then got semi-rejected, and then did not sleep for the rest of the night before coming here at seven in the morning and waiting for two hours until my shift started'' Ashley goes over what Kurt told her, and he flushes slightly.

''I drank a lot last night'' he says, ''I also drank a lot of coffee while waiting for you. I might have to go for a jog later, to run off all this energy''

''You're changing the subject! Digressing! How dare you?'' she shakes her head at him slightly. ''Tell me Kurt, do you want to spend the rest of your life with Blaine?''

It's a loaded question, Kurt knows, but when he really thinks about it, he can see it. See him and Blaine standing in front of their new condo, snuggling and kissing. He can see visiting Blaine at his job at wherever the fuck he works, a small, wriggling child in his arms. He can see growing old with Blaine, being eighty years old and still loving the man whose hazel eyes still have that sparkle of youth.

Kurt hesitates before speaking, staring down at the ring on his left hand. ''I do want that. But it's just . . . Andrew. I don't know how to break his heart. I mean, he loves me and I love him, and we've been together since university. I don't know if I'll want to jump right back into a relationship'' he says, lifting a shoulder.

Ashley blinks, and then let's out a loud laugh, attracting a couple of odd glances. ''Do you really think Blaine would pressure you into one? God, he'd be the one pushing you away for months saying that 'you're not ready'. But you have to do one thing''

''What?''

''Give him a real, honest to God explanation as to why you left''

Kurt grimaces, ''I know'' he says. ''Is it bad that it's a conversation I really don't want to have?''

''You have to do it'' Ashley says, her eyes serious. ''You can't expect him to take you back without it''

Kurt sighs. ''I know, I know. I will. I'll do it tonight''

* * *

><p>''What is that?''<p>

''What is what?''

''What is that on your neck?''

''Huh? There's nothing-oh. _Oh_. It's nothing. It's noth-Jesus, Wes! Get away from me! Stop trying to feel me up!''

''I'm not trying to feel you up, Blaine Anderson! I just want to _see_ your neck. Is that a hickey? From Kurt Hummel?''

''Why do you think that? Wes! Get away from me. I'm trying to photocopy things''

''I heard that you dropped off an application for The Chicago Tribune''

''I heard that you need to get out of my face. And you need to get your elbows off the photocopier''

''I also heard from Jeff Sterling that Kurt was giving you heart eyes when you left after your show yesterday''

''Don't believe everything that you hear, Wesley''

''Did you participate in coitus with him?''

''What? No! He's engaged''

''You're blushing''

''Am not''

''Oh my God, you had sex with him, didn't you?''

''No! We didn't do that. Well he-why am I telling you this?''

''You almost had sex with him! Home wrecker!''

''I'm not a home wrecker!''

''Then what are you?''

''A man that may be in a relationship with Kurt in the near future''

''Are you serious?''

''I don't know. Maybe''

* * *

><p>Kurt stands up when Blaine gets home, and smiles awkwardly at him. ''Hi'' he says, ''how was your day?''<p>

''Annoying'' Blaine says, taking off his coat and hanging it up. ''I hate my job. But I dropped an application of at The Chicago Tribune. I want to work there. Not necessarily as a reporter but . . . that would be nice''

''Blaine, I-

''Kurt, I-''

They laugh awkwardly and Blaine motions for Kurt to continue.

Kurt wrings his hands together momentarily, before speaking. ''I wanted to talk to you. Give you an explanation''

Blaine blinks, then smiles. ''I was actually about to ask for one''

Kurt nods, ''okay. Maybe you should sit down. This whole thing makes me kind of emotional''

Blaine chuckles, and sits down at the kitchen table, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

''Back at McKinley . . . I had it all figured out. I was going to go to NYADA, you were going to go to whatever school in New York you wanted to go to, and we were going to live happily ever after. That was my dream. That was what I wanted. But then . . . I didn't get into NYADA, which hurt a lot. It crushed the majority of my dreams. Then, I got my letter from Columbia, saying I got in, and a whole slew of new dreams came from that. I saw myself as a professor at some university, loving my job and loving New York. The only problem? You weren't in any of my dreams anymore. Any time I tried to imagine who I'd be with, it was always some nameless, faceless man. It was as if I just didn't see you going down that path with me. And I got scared. Scared that because my dreams changed, the way I felt about you would change. And we-'' Kurt pauses, and runs his fingers back through his hair, exhaling loudly.

''We were Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. We were indestructible. But then one day we were. Destructible, I mean. If one little thing pushed you out of my dreams, what would other changes do to us? And then you got into a University on the other side of the _country_, and I _knew _you wanted to go there, and I didn't know how we would keep up a long distance thing. So I let you go. Instead of trying, I let you go. I know it's the shittiest explanation, and the shittiest reason, but I was _terrified_, Blaine. Terrified that everything I'd want would change again, and terrified that you would find someone better-'' Kurt's voice breaks and he swallows a sob. ''Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever done''

Blaine stares at Kurt for a moment, jaw hard, before he stands up, growling in frustration. ''Find someone _better_? Kurt, I never looked at any of the guys at my school. None of them were you. Also, I was a little bit too busy crying in my dorm room for the first six months of school to even _try _to date anyone. I didn't want anyone that wasn't you. You broke my goddamn heart Kurt! You broke me and you never called or visited and I spent years picking up the pieces. I have spent every day loving you. And you're telling me that you got scared because you couldn't see me in your future anymore? Did I really mean that little to you? Did that fucking gum wrapper promise ring mean nothing? What about that necklace? Was it all just . . . just crap to you?''

''Of course not, Blaine! You meant everything to me! You _mean_ everything to me! If you haven't realised yet, I have spent every day since the moment I stopped you on the staircase loving you. Andrew . . . is wonderful, and perfect, but he isn't _you_, Blaine. Why the hell do you think I'm going back to Michigan?''

''I-wait, what?'' Blaine blinks, ''you're going back to Michigan?''

''I'm leaving him'' Kurt says. ''I can't . . . _pretend_ anymore. It's not fair to you or him''

''You're leaving your fiancé. For me'' Blaine says slowly, his heart skipping a beat.

''I love you, Blaine Anderson'' Kurt says, throwing his arms up in defeat. ''I can't live without you''

''I slept with Sebastian after we broke up. Three days later. You wouldn't look at me at school, you avoided me, you stopped coming to Glee club, and he was there. So I slept with him on the last day of school'' Blaine says, and Kurt laughs.

''I know'' he sighs, ''he called me the very next day to tell me''

''What did you say?'' Blaine asks, and one corner of Kurt's mouth lifts.

''I asked him if you'd stayed the night. He said no, and then I hung up. I figured that was all I needed to say. I laughed about it for an hour though'' Kurt explains.

They're silent for a moment, standing five feet away from each other, looking down at the ground.

''So you're really leaving Andrew?'' Blaine asks, finally breaking the silence.

Kurt nods, ''yeah''.

''Oh'' Blaine suppresses a grin, ''when are you leaving?'' he asks.

''Tonight, I think. I just want to get it over with''

''I'm going to quit my job tomorrow. I hate it. My dad got it for me and I think that's the only reason I'm still there. Which is funny since he's practically disowned me''

''I'll call you tomorrow night''

''Do you promise?'' Blaine asks, and Kurt nods.

They stand awkwardly for a moment, before Blaine strides up to Kurt to wrap his arms around him, clutching him tightly.

Kurt hugs him back, face buried in Blaine's neck. ''I'm so sorry, Blaine'' he sighs, ''it'll take me years to gain your trust back''

''Expect a lot of make-up sex'' Blaine says bluntly, and Kurt laughs.

Maybe Kurt will leave in an hour. Maybe Blaine will go with him to the bus station, and kiss him on the cheek when he leaves. But they don't have to think about that right now. Right now, they just need to focus on each other, and the years they're going to spend together.

* * *

><p><strong>TA ANSAH A CUPLAH THINGS.<strong>

**Dirty Organza-you noticed those? Awesome.**

**That's it. **

**Love you all to bits! Don't forget to review!**


	11. How it Feels

**Alright, here is the chapter, in the wee hours of the morning (what, it's like six, shut up). I wouldn't let me upload last night and I was having a MAJOR RAGE. I won't get into too long of an AN, I'll leave that for the bottom. Read on, Klainers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I'm saving up :D**

* * *

><p>''So, tell me again why you're going back three days before Andrew gets back?''<p>

''I need time to . . . figure out what I'm going to say. And I need to think'' Kurt says, and Blaine nods.

''Right. Well . . .'' he looks down at his watch, and frowns slightly. ''Your bus should be here by now, so . . .'' he bounces lightly on the balls of his feet, and Kurt chuckles.

''I'll miss you, I guess'' he says, reaching out to take Blaine's hand.

Blaine grins, ''I'll miss you too. Will you call me, when you get to Ann Arbor? Once you've settled in?'' he asks hopefully, and Kurt nods.

''I thought I was going to call you tomorrow night'' Kurt teases, and Blaine rolls his eyes.

''It's almost tomorrow, silly. So call me when you settle in'' Blaine says, then leans forwards to press a lingering kiss to Kurt's cheek. ''Bye'' he says, grinning goofily.

''Bye'' Kurt says back, not even trying to cover the blush that makes its way onto his cheeks.

''I love you'' Blaine says, and Kurt inhales sharply, much like the first time Blaine told him that he loved him.

''I will never get enough of you saying that'' Kurt breathes, squeezing Blaine's hand. ''I love you'' he says, grinning wildly. ''Like, a lot''

''Okay, okay, enough with the sappiness'' Blaine says, pulling his hand from Kurt's. ''Your bus is here. Go''.

''Right. Bye. I love you'' Kurt says, ruffling Blaine's hair once, before running over to where his bus is.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't sleep on the bus, even though by the time he gets on its midnight. He's fidgety the whole time, blasting music on his iPod and planning out everything he's going to say to Andrew.<p>

By the time he's pulling up in a cab in front of his house, he has half of his explanation ready. Hopefully he'll remember it. Kurt's brow furrows when he notices that the drive has been shovelled.

'_What the hell?'_ he thinks, '_Andrew isn't home for three days'. _Ignoring the shovelled drive, he pulls his key out of his pocket, and unlocks the front door, stepping inside.

Okay, now this is weird. There are _noises, _coming from the second floor, that are really, really strange. Kurt opens the hall closet, and pulls a baseball out, lifting it up defensively. He makes his way to the stairs, and starts climbing, silently thanking Andrew for wanting these disgusting carpeted stairs. The noises are getting louder, and oddly enough, they sound like-

''Fuck, _Andrew_''

Kurt almost trips over his own feet, and his eyes widen. Andrew_? Andrew_? What the hell is he doing home, and who the hell is with him?

He drops the baseball bat, and strides towards the master bedroom, shoving the door open, to see-

Andrew pressed tight against another man_, fucking him into the wall_. A man that Kurt recognizes as one of Andrew's business partners, a man that up until now, Kurt thought was straight.

''Oh God'' Kurt says, and Andrew's eyes snap up to meet his, and he stills his movements.

''Kurt'' he chokes out, and the other man's eyes widen in shock. ''Kurt, Kurt, don't-''

''Oh God'' Kurt repeats, pressing a hand tight against his chest, because even though he doesn't love Andrew the way he loves Blaine, _this still fucking hurts_.

''Kurt, please, just-'' Andrew pulls out of the other man, and yanks on the robe that's hanging over a chair, and tosses the man another.

''Don't'' Kurt says, ''just- I'm leaving'' he turns to go, and then Andrew spits out,

''you're going back to Blaine, aren't you?''

Kurt looks back at Andrew, who is helping the other man-Liam Hallowell, Kurt remembers-gather his clothes. ''What the hell are you talking about?''

Andrew makes a face, ''oh don't act confused, Kurt'' he snaps, ''I know you were there. Do you think I'm an idiot? When you didn't pick up the house phone when I called, who do you think I called first? Rachel. Rachel, because she's your best friend and I thought maybe she'd know where you were. And you know what Rachel told me? She told me you were in Chicago. Visiting _Blaine_. And then when I called your cell, you had the nerve to lie to me'' Andrew shakes his head. ''Are you sleeping with him?'' he demands.

''What? No. Of course not'' Kurt splutters, and Andrew scoffs.

''You're lying''

''Don't you dare talk to me about lying, Andrew. Not when you're in this position'' Kurt snarls.

''I should go'' Liam says quietly, who up to this moment, had been putting on his clothes.

''Stop'' Kurt steps in front of Liam before he can exit, and lifts an eyebrow. ''How long has this been going on, Liam? Is this just a onetime thing?''

Liam bites down on his bottom lip, and turns to Andrew. ''What do I say?'' he asks quietly.

Andrew looks torn. He opens his mouth, and then let's it fall shut.

''The truth'' Kurt says, and Liam look back to him, eyes fearful.

''Three months'' he says, wringing his hands together.

''I thought you were straight'' Kurt says, and Liam winces.

''We only said that . . . so you wouldn't get suspicious'' he admits.

''Three months. You've been fucking him for two months. Is that why you've been going on so many business trips? Why you've been working so many late hours? To fuck him?'' Kurt glares at Andrew.

''Kurt, can we just sit down and talk like adults, please'' Andrew begs, and Kurt clenches his jaw.

''Fine'' he says, after a few moments of silence, and turns to Liam, ''you are not going anywhere. You're just as much part of this''. Kurt doesn't let Liam answer, just turns away and makes his way downstairs and into the living room, sitting in an armchair.

Ten minutes later, Liam and Andrew come down the stairs, sporting new, kiss-bruised lips, and Kurt narrows his eyes. ''Took you long enough'' he snaps, and Andrew sighs, sitting down on the couch across from Kurt.

''Come sit'' Andrew tells Liam, and his voice is so gentle, it practically hurts.

Liam sits down, and looks down, keeping his hands clasped tight in his lap. ''I'm sorry'' he says quietly, and Kurt sighs.

''Well, sorry doesn't exactly cut it. I'd like to know how this started, please'' Kurt says.

''It started when there was the trip to Atlanta. The Boss had put us in a room together, since our presentation was on the same topic, and he thought it would be good for us to share ideas and stuff, I guess. Anyways, I'd been eyeing Andrew for a while''- Liam blushes, and his eyes flick to Andrew momentarily, who smiles back softly-''but I knew he was engaged, and I didn't want to do anything. So one night, after our presentation, I told him that I thought he was very attractive, and he told me that he was attracted to me too, and that was okay. That it wasn't bad to be attracted to married people. He said he wasn't going to act on his attraction. But one night . . . after a couple of drinks at the bar, he acted on it'' Liam looks to Andrew, and exhales shakily. ''I regretted it. Not . . . not the sleeping with him part, of course not'' he says, even though it seems like he's reassuring Andrew. ''Well, yes, the sleeping with him part, because he was engaged''

''I told him it was only a onetime thing'' Andrew says, ''but then, it wasn't, anymore''

''Do you love Andrew?'' Kurt asks bluntly, and Liam blushes.

''I don't really-''

''Oh for crying out loud, Liam, just answer it'' Kurt snaps.

''Alright, fine, yes. I do love him'' Liam says sharply. ''And I'm sorry that I do but nothing is going to change that''

Andrew reaches out, and takes Liam's hand in his. Their eyes meet, and even though they aren't saying anything, Andrew's eyes confirm Kurt's suspicion.

_Andrew loves him too. _

''You know, it's funny, because I came back to leave you'' Kurt laughs dryly. ''I'd planned out this whole speech, and I was terrified of what your reaction would be, but now''-he motions to the two of them, and laughs again-''but now, I don't even have to say anything''

''You're leaving me for Blaine?'' Andrew asks, and Kurt lifts a shoulder.

''That shouldn't matter. I'd still be leaving you, because it's very clear that you love Liam''

''I love you too'' Andrew protests, and Liam winces.

''If you loved me, you wouldn't have had an affair'' Kurt says, slipping his ring off of his finger and holding it out to Andrew.

''What are you going to do now?'' Andrew asks, taking the ring, and Kurt grimaces.

''I don't really know. This whole situation hasn't really hit me yet. I don't think I'm going to go back to Chicago yet'' he says, and Andrew nods.

''I'm sorry, Kurt'' he says quietly, and a ball rises in Kurt's throat.

''Jesus, Andrew. I wish I could believe you'' he says. ''I guess this is karma. I hurt Blaine the way I promised I never would, and now you're doing the same thing. I guess I deserve this'' Kurt hiccups, and presses his fist against his mouth, willing his tears to stay back.

Liam hops forwards, and kneels in front of Kurt, taking one of his hands in his. ''Don't say that'' he begs, ''you deserve all the love in the world. You're a beautiful person, inside an out Kurt, and the way you're handling this situation makes me hate myself even more. This Blaine guy . . . the one that you're leaving Andrew for, is so lucky to have you. Just . . . just don't think you deserve this. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm making you feel this way''

''God damn it, Liam, why are you such a good person?'' Kurt laughs wetly. ''I can't even be pissed off at either of you. Or well, I can, but not as much as I want to be''.

''Andrew can come stay with me'' Liam says softly, ''you seem like you need a place to be more than he does'' he stands up, and smiles weakly. ''I'll give you two a minute'' he murmurs, ''I'll be waiting by the door''

The moment Liam leaves, Andrew stands, and pulls Kurt up into a tight hug. ''I love you'' he says, and Kurt nods, crying silently into Andrew's shoulder.

''I love you too'' he says, ''and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't truthful with you. I'm sorry I'm not enough''

''No, Kurt, you are enough. I'm sorry that it went like this. You're my best friend, Kurt, and I hurt you'' Andrew says into Kurt's ear, and then pulls back.

''God, we're both just stupid, I think'' Kurt chuckles. ''Neither of us seeing what was right in front of our faces''

Andrew laughs, and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. ''I'll be back in a couple of days to pick up my stuff'' he says, and walks away.

Kurt stands in the living room for a long time, hands clenched tightly together. Every moment of his relationship with Andrew is flying through his head, every word that could've hinted at an affair. After what seems like hours, he breaks down, falling to the floor and sobbing into a pillow. Every sob is pain, pain for everything he put Blaine through, pain for everything that Andrew did. He curls into a ball, and wraps his arms around his legs, trying to hold himself together.

He doesn't call Blaine that night.

He doesn't call Blaine for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>New Text Message<strong>

**From: Blaine**

**Kurt, what happened? You didn't call.**

_Three Missed Calls _

_From: Blaine_

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**Kurt, this isn't funny. What the hell is going on?**

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**Don't you dare do this, Kurt, call me. **

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**It's been a week, Kurt. **

**New Text Message **

**From: Blaine**

**Finn said he talked to you, so I know you're okay. Why are you not picking up the phone? Why are you not answering my texts?**

_Twelve Missed Calls_

_From: Blaine_

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**Fine. Fine, then, Kurt. You're going to do this again. Fuck you. I hate you. **

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**I don't hate you. But you're breaking my heart. I love you, Kurt.**

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**I thought I meant something to you. I thought we could fix this. **

**New Text Message**

**From: Blaine**

**I'll never stop loving you.**

* * *

><p><strong> OKAY, so, this chapter really gave me grief. Like, it was just so uughghghgh, to write. Seriously though, it is SO DIFFERENT from the scene I originally planned. But it was like Andrew was in my head going, 'bitch, this is NOT how it's going to happen. Here, let me' and then he tied me up in the back of my mind, and went crazy. <strong>

**So feedback would be SO GREATLY appreciated with this chapter, because I am so unsure about it. I have no clue how you guys are going to feel about it, and I would absolutely adore some insight. Even if it's just like two words or something, I'd still be very appreciative. Also, apparently it's proper etiquette to reply to reviews (whoopsies . . . ) So I'll make an effort to reply this time around :D**

**Love you all.**

**p.s there is only two more chapter after this? Yeah. I'll tell you if something changes.**


	12. Forever

**Ho hum, I'm late on updating but I won't keep you too long with a tedious AN. Here's chapter twelve. I love you all dearly, and this is the LAST CHAPTER.**

**But it will be followed by an epilogue.**

**Here you go guys, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>''Thanks for meeting me''<p>

Andrew smiles, and drops down into the seat in front of Kurt, clasping his hands together. ''I needed to grab the rest of my stuff. And anyways, we didn't really get to talk''

Kurt smiles tightly, and tries to relax his tense shoulders. ''How are you?'' he asks, and Andrew lifts a shoulder.

''I think Liam is feeling guiltier than I am, which is funny, because I'm feeling like shit'' Andrew says, and Kurt chuckles lightly.

''I'm just as bad as you are'' Kurt mutters, looking down into the darkness of his coffee.

''Why, because you didn't tell me you were visiting your ex in Chicago? That hardly equates to cheating. Unless . . . there's more'' Andrew lifts a brow, and Kurt winces.

''I almost slept with him. But Blaine is better than I am. He wouldn't let me'' Kurt says, and Andrew nods.

''You almost slept with him?'' Andrew says, his voice at a higher octave, and Kurt narrows his eyes.

''Almost. Anyways, I don't want to argue with you. I just want you to pick up your goddamn stuff'' Kurt snaps.

''You also want to ask me a couple of things, don't you?'' Andrew reminds Kurt, leaning forwards slightly.

''Right'' Kurt nods, ''I just wanted to know . . . why you started cheating''

Andrew smiles weakly. ''Being attracted to Liam and being drunk were definitely two factors, but um . . . . A couple of days before I left, I was looking around the room for a shirt, and I thought maybe it was in your drawer or something. So I opened it, and at the back of the drawer, I found this box, _full_ of things from your relationship with Blaine. And I realised that if you had this, maybe you weren't as over him as you told me you were'' he looks up at Kurt through his lashes and sighs, ''you were never really over him, were you?''

Kurt blushes slightly, and bites his lip. ''Less than I'd like to admit'' he says, and Andrew nods.

''I guessed. I think that after you lied to me over the phone, it confirmed my suspicion that . . . maybe I wasn't enough for you''

''You were enough'' Kurt protests, ''I just . . . had a lot of feelings left for Blaine. I have a lot of feelings for Blaine. And I'm not going to lie by saying that I wasn't trying to crush them when we started seeing each other. I deserve just as much of the blame because of this. You may have hurt me, but I've lied to you for so long'' Kurt says, and Andrew nods.

''Maybe . . . maybe we were just always better off as just being friends. Apart from the sex, I felt like we just always were'' Andrew says, chuckling slightly.

''I'm sorry'' Kurt says, and Andrew nods.

''I should grab my stuff'' he says, and Kurt's brow furrows slightly.

''No . . . you can stay here. I'm going to grab my stuff. I have somewhere to go'' Kurt says, standing abruptly.

''Back to Chicago?'' Andrew asks, cocking a brow, and Kurt can't help but nod happily.

''You're not the only one to whom I owe an apology'' Kurt says, hugging Andrew briefly before running up the stairs to grab his things.

* * *

><p>''Am I a horrible person?''<p>

''What? Why would you be a horrible person?''

''Because I slept with you while I'm semi in a relationship''

James snorts, and sits up. ''yes, I know the story Blaine. You wasted no time in spilling it all out to me in the last two weeks'' he says, reaching for his underwear.

''Am I a bad person?'' Blaine asks quietly, and James groans.

''It's been three weeks and this guy has had absolutely no contact with you. Do you really think this guy is as invested in this as you are?'' James asks, and Blaine winces.

''He said he was'' Blaine counters, turning onto his back and watching James yank on his pants.

''Uh huh. And he definitely meant it. Anyways, you're a wreck. I've been nice enough to try and be your friend and not pull anything on you for two weeks-not counting last night- but one can only handle you like _this_'' he gestures vaguely at Blaine, who is looking tired and scruffy, and he makes a noise of disgust. ''For so long''

''He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. He's been avoiding my calls and my texts and everything'' Blaine says, and James throws a pillow at him.

''Oh my God, get up, Blaine. No wonder your friend Wes called me when he did. You're a pain to hang out with'' James snaps.

''Is it bad that I'm still in love with him?'' Blaine asks, lacing his fingers behind his head, and sitting up slightly.

''You've been in love with him for such a long time. I wouldn't expect you to get over him so quickly. Also, although last night may have been the greatest sex I've ever had, you're Blaine, I've seen you with snot running down your face, and I think that maybe it shouldn't happen again. We're both better off keeping this platonic'' James shrugs and sighs, reaching for his shirt.

''Why were you so nice to me? I mean, I'm pretty sure all you wanted to do was sleep with me'' Blaine says, and James chuckles.

''I did. But when I took you to coffee the first time, and I saw your face . . . I remembered what it was like to be hurt'' James smiles weakly, ''and you're not actually a bad kid, even though you don't really know how to pick guys''

The corner of Blaine's mouth quirks up into a smile, and he sits all the way up. ''So you're just going to go?'' he asks, and James nods.

''Job interview. If I tell you to call me this time, will you?'' James asks, and Blaine laughs.

''I've called every other time'' Blaine reminds James, and he chuckles.

''You didn't the first time. I think you remember the awkward encounter at the bowling alley. Anyways, I _really_ have to go. Just take a shower because you stink, and eat breakfast or something'' James suggests, leaning forwards to ruffle Blaine's hair affectionately, ''also, if what's-her-face calls from the Chicago Tribune, send me a text!'' he calls as he leaves Blaine's apartment.

Blaine blinks, and sighs, lifting an arm so he can smell himself.

Oh yeah, he _definitely_ needs a shower.

* * *

><p>''Hello?''<p>

''Hi, is this Blaine Anderson?''

''Speaking''

''Hello, Mr. Anderson, this is Sharon Stone from the Chicago Tribune''

''Ms. Stone! Hi, how are you?''

''I'm good. Listen, I just wanted to call you about your application''

''I'm listening . . . ''

''So, you're pretty good, kid. I showed your restaurant review to my boss, and he really liked it. At first we were going to just team you up with our current food columnist but . . . . He ah, he quit''

''he quit''

''well, he had a little bit of a temper tantrum when he heard we were going to be making you and him work together, and he quit''

''So this means-''

''You've got the column, if you want it''

''Seriously?''

''I'm as serious as it gets''

''Oh my God. Yes. Yes, I want the job. I-wow, when do I start?''

''You should probably come in on Monday, and we can introduce you to everyone and all that jazz''

''Wow, okay. Wow, thank you so much. I will not let you down''

''you better not. Anyways, see you Monday!''

''See you Monday! Thank you so much!''

* * *

><p>''Oh my God, who is at the door?'' Blaine groans, and hits the mute button on his remote. Someone has been ringing the buzzer for his apartment for the past fifteen minutes, and he's getting very irritated.<p>

He pads over to the intercom, and hit the button. ''I'm trying to watch Law and Order: SVU, so this better be good'' he snaps, and a musical voice chuckles.

''I forgot how passionate you are about your Law and Order'' Kurt says, voice crackly through the intercom.

''It's you'' Blaine says, and his finger leaves the button. He takes a step back, and inhales sharply. Nope. He's not letting Kurt up.

The buzzer rings again, and it goes off six times in a row before Blaine hits the intercom button again. ''What do you want?'' he demands.

''Will you let me up?'' Kurt asks hopefully, and Blaine sighs.

''So that's how you greet me? With 'will you let me up?' No 'hi Blaine, sorry I didn't contact you for three weeks' or 'sorry I broke your heart again'?'' he snarls, fighting back tears.

''Blaine, please, let me up. I'll talk to you then. Please'' Kurt begs. ''I'm sorry'' he says after a couple of seconds. ''The last three weeks have been a little overwhelming''

Blaine stays silent for a few moments, and then reluctantly hits the buzzer, opening the door for Kurt.

''Thank you'' Kurt says, and then the line cuts.

Blaine opens the door and waits in the hallway for Kurt, arms crossed tight over his chest. Kurt better not think that this will go easily, because it definitely will not.

He hears the elevator ding open, and a couple seconds later, Kurt is turning the corner, tugging a big suitcase behind him.

''Hi'' Kurt breathes, drops his suitcase, and throws his arms around Blaine's neck, taking him by surprise.

''I-um, what are you doing?'' Blaine asks, struggling not to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and bury his face into the crook of his neck.

''Hugging you'' Kurt says, pressing a light kiss to the side of Blaine's neck.

''Well, stop, because I'm trying to be angry at you'' Blaine protests, trying to shove Kurt away.

''I know you're angry. I know you're angry. But I need this'' Kurt whispers, pressing a more urgent kiss against Blaine's jaw.

''What happened in Michigan?' Blaine asks, trying not to get distracted by the feel of Kurt's lips against his skin.

''Andrew was cheating on me. I cried for a week. Had a week long Bella Swan a la New Moon-esque sulking period. Called Finn, and cried. A lot'' Kurt sighs, pressing another kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

''He was cheating on you?'' Blaine chokes out, fingers instinctively gripping onto Kurt's waist.

''He found my sad day box full of you. He was drunk'' Kurt's words come out more frantic, and he presses his forehead against Blaine's.

''I'm sorry. Are you sure you're okay right now?'' Blaine asks, his anger ebbing slightly.

''No. I'm not really okay. But I'm here. For you. Because I love you. And I'm sorry that I just up and left and didn't even call you. I'm so sorry. It must've seemed like I was just ending it. I wasn't. I'm not. I-I just got you back. I'm not losing you again'' Kurt takes a shaky breath, and Blaine nods, pulling Kurt closer.

''I got scared. Because I had you for a moment and then-and then I didn't know anymore. I called and texted and you never answered. God, I've spent the last three weeks watching weepy rom-coms with a guy I met at a bar two months ago. And then I slept with him and apparently said your name twice'' Blaine hiccoughs a laugh. ''I don't want anyone else, Kurt, I only want you. I want you to stay with me''

''I'll stay. I promise. I love you'' Kurt says, and Blaine bites his lip.

''How long are you staying for?'' he asks, and Kurt smiles weakly.

''As long as you want me to'' he replies, and before Blaine can answer him, he catches Blaine's mouth in a hot kiss, fingers twisting into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine kisses back, lips parting and tongue pressing against Kurt's, pulling their bodies flush together, and he let's out a small sigh of content.

They kiss for a few minutes, and Blaine is the first to pull back. ''Maybe we should take this inside'' he murmurs, ducking down to grab the handle of Kurt's suitcase. ''Ooof'' he exclaims, straightening up. ''What the hell have you got in here?''

Kurt giggles, and follows Blaine inside. ''Most of my wardrobe'' he says, pushing the door closed. ''Lots of valuable things'' he takes the suitcase from Blaine's hand, lets it rest against the wall, and pulls Blaine in for another soft kiss.

''Love you'' Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips, his fingers finding the hem of his shirt. He pulls away from Kurt only so he can take off Kurt's shirt, and then spends a few moments tracing his fingers over Kurt's torso.

''Let me kiss you'' Kurt says, and Blaine shakes his head, leaning forwards to press a kiss against Kurt's sternum.

''Let me look at you'' Blaine whispers, drinking in every inch of smooth, pale skin. ''So beautiful'' he murmurs, ghosting his fingers over Kurt's ribcage, his chest, his arms, and finally cupping Kurt's face in his hands. ''You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen'' Blaine says earnestly, feeling slightly triumphant when a blush creeps over Kurt's skin.

Kurt pushes Blaine's hands away, and works at unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, fingers moving quickly. Once Blaine's shirt is off, he presses their bare torsos together, and kisses him again, their mouths moving in a familiar pattern.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand, and leads him towards the bedroom, each of their movements slow, and deliberate. ''I love you'' Blaine says loudly, pushing Kurt down onto the bed and laying himself between Kurt's legs.

''I love you'' Kurt mimics, brushing a loose curl off of Blaine's face.

''I want-will you make love to me?'' Blaine asks hopefully. There's no talk of 'fucking', no vulgarity is allowed in a moment like this. Nothing but love is allowed.

Kurt nods, and rolls them over, pressing Blaine onto his back. His fingers reach down to unbutton Blaine's jeans and his own, and after a few moments of silly wiggling, they're both naked. Kurt kisses Blaine's collarbone, and rolls his hips slowly down into Blaine's, one hand reaching towards Blaine's bedside table.

Blaine watches Kurt pull out a small bottle of lube, and a pack of condoms, laying them out on the bed beside Blaine's head. He's quiet the whole time, closing his eyes when Kurt begins to kiss his way down Blaine's torso, tongue pressing lightly against his abdomen.

Kurt's head dips lower, and he licks a bead of pre-come off the head of Blaine's dick, before letting his tongue glide smoothly up the underside. He swirls his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock, fingers wrapping around the base of Blaine's dick, and he pulls away to smile sultrily up at Blaine.

Blaine let's out a breathy moan, his hand dropping down curl in Kurt's hair as Kurt parts his lips and sinks his mouth down around Blaine's cock, taking him further in and sucking harder. Kurt's free hand makes its way to Blaine's hip, tracing silly patterns as he swallows and takes Blaine deeper still into his mouth.

''Fu-uck'' Blaine mutters brokenly, hips involuntarily thrusting up into Kurt's mouth. ''Kurt-Kurt, stop, I'm not going to-'' he cuts off with a moan as Kurt begins to hum around his cock, and he bites down hard on his lower lip. ''I'm not going to last'' he repeats, and finally, Kurt pulls away, moving upwards to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

''I love you'' Kurt says, squeezing a blob of lubricant onto his fingertips. He warms it up between his fingers, before reaching down and around to circle Blaine's hole with one finger. He teases Blaine's hole for a few moments, before pushing his finger in up to the knuckle, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Blaine. ''Are you okay?'' Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

''I'm fine; it's just been a while. But don't stop. It's so good, Kurt. So good'' Blaine let's his head fall back as Kurt pushes his finger in and out of Blaine. ''More'' he begs, and Kurt wastes no time in adding another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Blaine out.

''It's been a while since I've topped'' Kurt murmurs into the skin of Blaine's neck, crooking his fingers experimentally until-

''Fuck, _Kurt_'' Blaine gasps, spots dancing momentarily around his vision as Kurt's finger brushes against his prostate. ''More'' he repeats, and Kurt frowns slightly, hesitating slightly before adding a third finger.

Blaine hisses sharply, and Kurt winces. ''I'm sorry, did I hurt you?'' he asks, and Blaine shakes his head.

''Good hurt'' he says, ''good hurt. More'' he says, and Kurt knows there is only one other option for more. He pulls his fingers out of Blaine, and grabs a condom, unwrapping it and sliding it slowly onto his cock.

Blaine whines lightly at the loss, but spreads lube onto his own fingers to help lube up Kurt's cock. ''Make love to me'' he says, looking up at Kurt through his lashes, and Kurt nods.

''I love you'' Kurt says, positioning himself and slowly pushing into Blaine. He groans at the tightness, and resists the urge to start thrusting into Blaine, instead giving him time to adjust.

''Move'' Blaine commands after a few moments, his arms curling around Kurt's back, and his legs wrapping around his waist.

Kurt pulls out slightly, and pushes back in, watching Blaine's face for any signs of discomfort, and when he sees none, begins thrusting at a steady pace. He licks a bead of sweat off of Blaine's temple, and brings their mouths together in a soft kiss, pushing in slightly harder.

''Faster'' Blaine begs, his fingers digging into the skin of Kurt's back, and Kurt obliges, his hips slamming harder into Blaine's ass.

''Close'' Kurt murmurs after a few moments, reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies to pull at Blaine's cock, and Blaine groans loudly.

''Fuck, I'm so close'' Blaine gasps, tugging Kurt closer and closer still. He rocks his hips up in time with Kurt's thrusts, and when Kurt gives a particularly good twist of his hand, he cries out, coming over Kurt's fist. ''Come for me'' Blaine begs, meeting Kurt's eyes as the spots clear from his vision.

Kurt thrusts twice more, and let's out a cry that sounds suspiciously like Blaine's name, and comes hard, slumping forwards onto Blaine's chest.

They breathe together, chests rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, and Blaine presses a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. ''I love you'' he murmurs, and Kurt hums in response.

''Okay, you're heavy'' Blaine says after a couple seconds, and Kurt laughs.

''Way to kill the mood'' Kurt giggles, sliding off of Blaine and curling into his side. ''That's okay, I still love you'' he says, and then moves to get up.

Blaine lurches forwards, and yanks him back down, curling them together. ''You can't go anywhere'' Blaine says, and Kurt makes a small noise of annoyance.

''But I'm sticky'' he says ''I just want to clean us up'' he begs, and Blaine shakes his head.

''I spent too long with you not here next to me. I don't think I want to let you go just yet'' Blaine says, and Kurt smiles.

''I love you, you know that?'' Kurt says, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

''How long are you staying?'' Blaine asks, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

''As long as you want me, remember?'' he says, cocking a brow, and Blaine smiles.

''Good, because I want you forever''

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT KITTY CATS, STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE.<strong>

**and then it's done.**


End file.
